Algunas flores tienen espinas
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: Secuela de Ai wa yasei da!. Lo que pasó con nuestros queridos personajes después de doce años… ¿Cómo será su vida de casados? ¿Y los niños?... I&K R&A Final UP
1. Primera Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, menos todos aquellos que nacieron de nuestra imaginación enferma y que ustedes ya saben cuales son xp

_**Algunas flores tienen espinas **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

**_Hooola! Y finalmente como les avisamos a sus respectivos mails aquí volvimos con nuestra tan esperada secuela… :-P le decía a Freya que estoy deprimida porque no quiero que acabe Ai wa… ésta historia se convirtió en una especie de obsesión para nosotras… por eso escribimos una secuela… además por motivos de algunas personitas que deseaban ver a los hijos de nuestros personajes principales más grandes.. : ) pues aquí los tienen… esperamos que se diviertan y lo disfruten tanto como nosotras… estoy enamorada de los niños :P (Y Freya también, su predilecto es Mamoru xDD)  
Antes de dejarlos con el fanfic, una nota aclaratoria importante: desde la anterior historia pasaron doce años… por lo tanto: Izayoi tiene 16, los gemelos Mamoru y Shinichi 14 (Casi quince), los gemelos de Miroku y Sango: Kenji y Shigeru 19, Keishii 12 (hijo de Ranma y Akane) y Hanako 12 (la última hija de Inuyasha y Kagome), Kaoru 15 (hija menor de Miroku y Sango),_**_**hay dos personajes nuevos: Ranko 10 (es la hija menor de Ranma y Akane) y Ryota 10 (hijo de Ryoga y Ukyo) y Ryoko 13 (casi catorce) hija mayor de la misma pareja que apareció en Ai wa yasei da!  
Esperemos que no se hayan hecho muchos líos… o.o como ven, es necesario haber leído Ai wa yasei da! para seguir mejor esta secuela… : )  
Esperemos que disfruten de esta secuela… decidimos dividirla en tres partes por su extensión... : )… muchas gracias por leernos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Sakura** _

Simbología:

_"blablabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

Esta vez las cosas no serían como siempre, estaba segura que ganaría, la situación pronto estaría a su favor y nada ni nadie podría detenerla. 

Protegiendo férreamente su guardia miró a contrincante, la arrogancia de la mirada de éste sólo aumentaban sus deseos de hacerlo morder polvo. Ella no sería derrotada, era superior a él...después de todo algo de sangre youkai debería correr por sus venas...

Velozmente arremetió contra el muchacho, con un ágil salto intentó propinarle una patada alta, pero él la evadió retrocediendo con una serie de perfectos giros exhibiendo su capacidad.

Recuperando la estabilidad, le dirigió una enfurecida mirada.- ¡Temee!... ¡Deja de huir como una niña!...-

El chico miró despectivo a la jovencita de coleta alta. - ¡No puedo golpear a una niña débil como tú! Soy demasiado fuerte para ti... – sonrió egocéntrico.

- ¡Ja! Si claro... ¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso hace algunos años?...Aún recuerdo cuando logré ganarte...te faltó poco para ir a llorar en los brazos de tu mamá – Hanako miró desafiante a su oponente.- ¿Qué esperas para atacarme Keishii?... ¿te da miedo, baka?...-

El jovencito apretó los puños furioso. – ¡Eso fue cuando teníamos cinco años! Ahora ya tenemos doce… ¡y hace mucho tiempo que no puedes vencerme en nada! – espetó irritado lanzando algunos golpes que la niña fácilmente esquivó. – No puedo usar todo mi poder contra ti o luego correrías con tu papi a llorar… ¿o no? Hanako-chan… – sonrió mordaz acercándose a la chica.

La niña lo fulminó con la mirada.- Yo...no...hago...eso...- masculló arrastrando las palabras- ¡No soy una niña pequeña!...- gritó enfureciéndose aún más al notar como Keishii comenzaba a carcajearse.- ¡Siempre te ganó!...¡Gané en los videojuegos, en las carreras de la escuela del otro día, saqué mejores calificaciones que tú!...¡PUEDO GANARTE EN LO QUE SEA!...¡Y NO ME DIGAS HANAKO-CHAN SABES QUE ODIO ESO! – gritó tomando rápidamente una de las espadas de madera que había en el lugar para luego correr tras Keishii con todas las intenciones de darle su merecido por burlarse de ella.

Ranma espió con mucho cuidado por detrás de una de las puertas del dojo_. "Vaya… creo que esa niña es peor que Akane… realmente da miedo… tan pequeña y tan mal carácter… aunque mi hijo es un Saotome ¡je! seguramente se las ingeniará para que no lo golpee…"_ sonrió divertido observando a la pequeña que lo perseguía por todo el dojo para golpearlo. – Oe… creo que tu hija es un poco violenta... ¿no crees?.. se parece a Akane cuando nos conocimos – susurró observando al medio demonio.

- ¡Kuso!...Ni me lo recuerdes...ya no sé que hacer con ella...solo piensa en entrenar y pelear...ni uno de sus hermanos salió así...quién lo diría... – respondió con cierta resignación el hanyou.- ¡Keh! pero no se puede negar que tiene espíritu ¿Quieres apostar a que es capaz de golpear a tu mocoso? –sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Je! no creo que lo alcance… él es muy rápido… - sonrió con orgullo el muchacho de la trenza observando al par de niños.

El muchacho creyó oír algunas voces y se distrajo mirando hacia la entrada. La pequeña aprovechó para asestarle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en su espalda haciendo que éste cayera. – ¡Oe! – espetó cuando la pequeña trataba de darle otro golpe. Rápidamente la esquivó y tomó una de sus piernas para tumbarla, dejándola sentada junto a él. – ¡Je! deberías fijarte mejor en los movimientos de tu oponente... – sonrió observándola.

Ignorando el dolor que le había provocado la caída la chica se puso nuevamente de pie. - Aún no hemos terminado... ¿o te das por vencido? - preguntó colocándose en guardia.

- Te lo dije baka, ella tiene espíritu ¿viste como lo golpeó? – preguntó Inuyasha sin poder esconder su orgullo paterno.

- Eso fue porque creo que nos escuchó… miró hacia aquí antes que ella lo golpeara... ¿no viste?... baka... – murmuró Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

Una pequeña de aproximadamente diez años miraba a los dos hombres con curiosidad.- ¿Papá?... ¿Tío?... ¿qué están mirando? – sonrió preguntando con un elevado tono de voz

Ranma volteó para observar con adoración a su pequeñita. La niña era la más mimada de los Saotome, su aspecto era sumamente tierno, tenía unos grandes ojos azules, cabello azulado hasta mitad de la espalda, ese día por una razón particular había elegido dejarlo suelto y estaba usando un vestido color blanco sin mangas muy femenino.

Ranma tosió tratando de disimular - Etto… no mirábamos nada… sólo conversábamos… ¿verdad Inuyasha? – miró a su interlocutor que asintió fingiendo demencia. - ¿Qué pasó preciosa? - preguntó observando a la chiquilla.

La niña observó a su padre, él era un fracaso cuando trataba de mentir, de reojo miró a su tío quien hacia todo lo posible por evitar su mirada. – Cuando tenía cuatro años me dijiste que mentir era malo papi...que no era algo honorable...la abuelita también dice lo mismo...- comentó la niña utilizando su tono de voz mas dulce.- ¿quién está en el dojo?- preguntó

Inuyasha se carcajeó al observar el nerviosismo del progenitor Saotome con su pequeña heredera.

- Keishii y Hanako… están entrenando… bueno, eso parece... – rió Ranma un poco nervioso por lo que la niña le había dicho.

- ¡Qué bien! Imaginé que estarían aquí...Mamá y tía Kagome me enviaron a buscarlos, ya van a servir el pastel...- comentó Ranko pasando entre los dos hombres para abrir las puertas de Dojo.- y es mejor que nos demos prisa...mamá tenía ganas de cocinar y ya saben lo creativa que puede ser...-agregó sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espina.

**----------------------------**

- Mou...Kagome-chan...los huevos se cocerían más rápido si los metemos al microondas... ¿qué tiene de malo? – preguntó con inocencia Akane mirando a su amiga.- Ustedes no confían en mi...- agregó al ver como la miraban su suegra e Izayoi.

- Mejor ve a ver que están haciendo Keishii, Hanako y Ranko que no vienen… - espetó Kagome tratando de alejar a Akane del microondas.

- Ranko fue a buscarlos no te preocupes...- sonrió Akane acercándose peligrosamente hacia la cocina.- con curiosidad miró la mezcla que estaba en el fuego. - ¿No deberíamos ponerle algo de esto para el sabor? – preguntó tomando de la mesada una botella con vinagre.

- No te preocupes Akane-chan, ya pusimos todos los ingredientes… solo falta esperar que se cocine... – rió Nodoka tomando a la chica de los hombros para alejarla de la cocina. – Mejor siéntate… debes estar cansada… ¿estuviste entrenando hace un rato no? – sonrió tratando de parecer convincente.

- Es cierto oba-san… te ves cansada… deja que oka-chan y ba-chan terminen con la cena… ¿quieres un poco de pastel? – sonrió Izayoi tratando de ayudar al par de mujeres.

- Tienes razón, tú y yo podemos comer un poco de pastel mientras me cuentas cómo te va con tu novio...- sonrió Akane mirando divertida como la muchacha se sonrojaba furiosamente.

- Iie… ya comí cuando estaba sirviéndole a oka-chan… gracias… - sonrió la adolescente bastante sonrojada. – Mejor voy a llamar a Mamoru y Shinichi también¿ne? – espetó nerviosa más como afirmación que como pregunta dirigiéndose a la sala.

**---------------------------**

- No puedo creer que luego de tantos años ese baka siga cayendo en las mismas trampas...- comentó entre risas Mamoru.- ¡Keh! aunque tal vez con los años nos hemos vuelto más geniales ¿no Shinichi?-

- Es cierto hermano, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie lo notó ¡jeje!... cuando se lo digamos a oyaji va a estar muy contento por nuestro trabajo. – sonrió Shinichi

- Tienes razón...el viejo va a estar orgulloso...y lo mejor de todo es que fue tan fácil.- Mamoru arqueó una de sus cejas.- sólo él podría creer que onee-chan se quedaría en la actualidad para Tanabata...-

- ¡Es un idiota!... lo peor de todo es que creyó que le avisaríamos a Iza-chan que él la había estado buscando… como si nosotros los hubiéramos ayudado en algo.. – rió divertido Shinichi

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina de Mamoru.- No es por ser agua fiestas...pero si Izayoi lo descubre va a matarnos...-

- No te preocupes… cuando ella se entere estaremos lejos entrenando con oyaji… - rió relajado Shinichi.

Izayoi había estado en el pasillo escuchando toda la conversación. Al ver que el par de muchachos estaba conversando sobre alguien en particular prefirió detenerse y oír lo que decían. La jovencita estaba totalmente furiosa, apretó con fuerza sus puños. - ¡¿Qué le dijeron a Shigeru, par de demonios?! – exclamó apareciendo súbitamente en la sala.

**---------------------**

Ranko miró a su hermano bastante molesta, era la segunda vez que le repetía la orden de su madre, pero el muchacho no le prestaba atención. – Keishii ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije?...shimatta...voy a contarle todo a mamá...-

- ¡Ahora voy! Espera que quiero demostrarle a esta niña tonta quien es el mejor.. – sonrió poniéndose en guardia mirando atento a la otra jovencita. - ¿Qué esperas?... ¡Ataca tú ahora¿o tienes miedo de que te tire al suelo de nuevo? – sacó la lengua Keishii.

- ¿Miedo yo?... ¡JA!...- exclamó antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia él, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo se detuvo bruscamente al ver como sus dos hermanos entraban velozmente al dojo.

- ¡Kuso!... ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa mocosos?!...- frunció el ceño Inuyasha al ver la expresión de pánico de sus hijos.- ¿Por qué tienen esa cara?...que no saben que los hijos del gran Inuyasha no le temen a nada...-

- ¡Es cierto! ...¡No le tememos a nada!… a nada a excepción de Iza-chan furiosa – exclamó Shinichi tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderse.

- Konnichiwa...Shinichi-kun...-balbuceó levemente sonrosada Ranko observando al muchacho de largos cabellos negros, vestido con una camiseta y pantalones negros. - ¿quieres ayuda?...- preguntó con un dulce tono de voz.

- ¡Konnichiwa Ranko-chan! gomen… no te había visto... – sonrió acercándose a la niña para acariciar con una de sus manos la cabeza de la muchachita. – No te preocupes pequeña… ya encontraré una manera de escapar de la fiera – rió divertido.

- Buena suerte... "_kuso...ni siquiera se fijo en mi... hasta me peiné de otra forma hoy... ¿qué hay que hacer para que tu amor platónico se fije en ti? shimatta"_ - murmuró la niña bastante frustrada por como la había tratado.

- No te habíamos contado oyaji...- Mamoru miró hacia atrás esperando en cualquier momento el ataque de su hermana mayor.- Shigeru cayó en otra de nuestras geniales trampas...- comentó buscando la aprobación de su padre quien comenzaba a sonreír complacido.

- Si sus ideas fueran tan geniales, oneechan no los hubiese descubierto...- comentó Hanako con una media sonrisa.

- ¡No sabíamos que estaba espiándonos! – gruñó Shinichi.

Izayoi cruzó el jardín y se encaminó hacia el dojo - ¿¡Par de mocosos, están aquí?!... ¡No se me escaparan esta vez! –

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina del pelinegro de los gemelos. – ¡Ranko-chan!.. ¿podrías servirme de escudo?... ¡por favor! Después haré lo que tú quieras – suplicó con la mirada observando a la niña. "_Iza-chan adora a Ranko-chan… no se atrevería a hacerme nada si estoy detrás de ella.."_

- Hai...- sonrió totalmente feliz Ranko, se sentía casi en el cielo.

Mamoru se colocó detrás de su padre, Inuyasha volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que el muchacho habló – O...oe oyaji...todo lo que hicimos fue para cumplir tus órdenes.-

Ranma soltó una carcajada. – A veces las mujeres dan miedo… yo también puedo ayudarlos... – sonrió divertido.

- ¡Keh! Iza-chan es un ángel...ella no asusta a nadie...- afirmó Inuyasha mirando de reojo a sus hijos.

La adolescente entró rápidamente al Dojo y lanzó una mirada asesina a sus hermanos. – Shinichi… ¡esconderte detrás de Ranko-chan¿acaso no te da vergüenza? La pequeña pensará que eres un cobarde. Y tú también Mamoru… ¿detrás de otou-chan¿qué clase de honor es ese que tienes? – espetó enojada acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Keh! Ya sabes que ellos son aún unos niños preciosa...- sonrió Inuyasha acercándose a la muchacha, suavemente pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. – Ellos no lo hicieron a propósito...además cuando te enojas mi princesa no se ve tan linda como realmente es...-

- Nee Iza-chan...si peleas con ellos arruinaras tu vestido y te ves muy linda así...- sonrió nerviosamente Ranko.

- Es cierto lo que dice Inuyasha... a este par de mocosos les falta entrenamiento… - sonrió Ranma acercándose a los muchachos tratando de evitar que la jovencita tratara de golpearlos. – Además… no creo que hayan hecho algo tan malo… seguro lo hicieron para protegerte... – agregó tratando de parecer convincente.

- ¡Es cierto! Para eso estamos los hermanos… - agregó Keishii.

- No todos los hermanos...- comentó Ranko mirando de forma burlesca a Keishii.- pero este no es el caso...-

- Yo creo que deberías darles su merecido onee-chan... ¿quieres ayuda?- preguntó Hanako acercándose a la muchacha.

Izayoi suspiró resignada. – No te preocupes Hana-chan… a fin de cuentas es cierto, solo son unos mocosos... – espetó haciendo especial énfasis a las ultimas dos palabras. - ¿Vamos a comer pastel?... después iré a ver a Shigeru a avisarle que pasaré Tanabata en su época… -

Inuyasha soltó a la muchacha, fingiendo indiferencia preguntó:- ¿No vas a ir con todos nosotros al templo? "_Kuso...maldito mocoso...ahora ella pasa más tiempo con él que conmigo..." _-

Izayoi rió divertida. – ¡Otou-chan, eres tan anticuado!… cuando entenderás que ya soy mayor… Shigeru es mi novio y en festividades como estas debo estar con él… ¿tú no hacías eso con oka-chan? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro del hanyou, movió bruscamente su cabeza para exorcizar los recuerdos de todo lo que él y Kagome hacían en festividades como esa.- ¡Keh! anticuado es tu bisabuelo...y lo que hacíamos con tu madre no es algo que tú debas saber...- espetó Inuyasha alejándose rápidamente del Dojo.

Luego de unos minutos Ranko se acercó a su padre: - Mm... ¿Papi?... ¿crees que tía Kagome y la abuelita logren que mamá no quiera cocinar? – preguntó bastante insegura.

Ranma tragó nervioso. – Tienes razón princesa… creo que voy a tener que sacrificarme... – respondió riendo nervioso dirigiéndose a la salida del dojo.

**-------------------------**

Con las manos sobre sus caderas Akane miró bastante molesta a su amiga y a su suegra: - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?...No soy tan inútil en la cocina, he mejorado bastante y realmente creo que improvisar es bueno para darle un mejor sabor a las cosas...- agregó acercándose ahora a las ensaladas que estaban sobre la mesada.

Ranma apareció por atrás de su esposa. – Oe koishii… mejor vamos a la sala¿na? Quiero hablar contigo... – susurró ronco en su oído.

Un agradable escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer.- Anata...ahora estoy ocupada, después de comer podemos hablar todo lo que tú quieras...- sonrió levemente sonrojada.

El joven tomó delicadamente a su mujer de la cintura posesivamente. – Pero es urgente mujer… mejor vamos… ¿o prefieres cocinar?... lo que tengo que decirte es bueno... – susurró utilizando su tono de voz más sensual.

- Hai...etto...no, no prefiero eso...vamos...- sonrió tomando de la mano a su esposo.-Kagome-chan, oba-san vuelvo en seguida..- se disculpó antes de dirigirse hacia la sala.

Una vez ahí, Akane miró preocupada a Ranma. -¿paso algo con los niños?... ¿Keishii de nuevo estaba peleando con Hanako? –

- No te preocupes… creo que después del escándalo de Iza-chan con los gemelos se olvidaron de su pelea ¡je! – rió divertido Ranma.

-¿Entonces qué querías Ranma?...si fue solo una excusa para sacarme de la cocina...vas a tener problemas...- afirmó mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- No… quería decirte que te extraño mucho... – sonrió tratando de parecer convincente, nuevamente tomó a su esposa de la cintura. – Quiero un beso para sentirme mejor... – agregó clavando sus ojos azules en la mirada castaña de la mujer.

Akane miró con cierta suspicacia a su esposo.- Llevamos más de quince años casados... ¿crees que no conozco todas tus técnicas para tratar de apartarme de la cocina? "_aunque no puedo negar que me encanta caer en ellas una y otra vez..."_- preguntó apartándose suavemente de él.

- Eso no importa… yo sólo quiero estar contigo ahora… ¿para qué quieres ir a la cocina?... ¿no quieres lo mismo que yo? – susurró ronco acariciando con su aliento la oreja derecha de la chica. – Quiero besarte… abrazarte… -. Las tibias manos del joven recorrieron con suavidad la espalda de la chica. - ¿Qué dices? –

- Digo que parece que ya olvidaste que tenemos invitados...- las manos de la mujer se deslizaron lentamente por el torso de Ranma.- podrían vernos ya sabes... ¿qué pasaría si nos ven los niños?...- susurró mirándolo de una forma que contradecía notablemente cada una de sus palabras.- tenemos que comportarnos anata...-

- Ahora no hay nadie aquí… aprovechemos la ocasión¿na? – sonrió seductor rozando su nariz contra el cuello de la chica depositando algunos besos en éste. – Solo un beso… un beso no es un pecado… no creo que sea malo que los niños nos vean besándonos… ya ha sucedido antes... – susurró acariciando con sus labios las mejillas de su esposa.

- No...no...lo es...no...- balbuceó Akane arrimándose más su cuerpo al de Ranma.- ¿Mmm Ranma?...- suspiró con sus labios casi pegados a los de él - ¿qué demonios estas esperando, baka?..Bésame...anata...- susurró rozando sensualmente sus labios con los de su esposo.

Ranma sonrió complacido. Rápidamente acorraló a su esposa contra una pared de la sala acercándola a su pecho, no conforme con la cercanía de la chica tomó una de sus piernas sujetándola a su cintura. Segundos después tomó suavemente la quijada de la mujer y rozó con deseo sus labios, seguido de esto tomó posesión de su boca con un impetuoso deseo, la joven correspondió con el mismo ardor, el hombre de la trenza profundizó el beso, sus lenguas rozaron con especial sensualidad una y otra vez en un apasionado y febril baile. Sus dedos se deslizaron deseosos por la suave piel de uno de los muslos de la chica. Realmente el sacrificio había valido la pena.

Sus fuertes manos rozando traviesamente cada centímetro de sus muslos, el delicioso sabor de su boca envolviéndola en un cautivamente hechizo de besos y caricias, comenzaban a enloquecerla...él había dicho que un beso no era pecado...pero ella estaba segura de que con esos besos ella ya estaba pecando...especialmente en sus acalorados pensamientos.

Con desesperación la mujer enredo sus dedos entre los cabellos de su esposo, con decisión lo atrajo más hacia ella, deseosa de hacer aún más íntimo el beso, deseosa de saborear cada centímetro de sus deliciosos labios.

- ¡Te dije que yo soy más veloz que tú! Si quieres después de comer hacemos una carrera en la calle... ¿qué dices, Hanako-chan? – rió divertido Keishii cruzando el jardín para entrar a la sala.

- No me gusta que tú me digas Hanako-chan...Keishii-chan...- refunfuñó la chica mirando hacia otro lado.- Me da lo mismo el lugar, puedo ganarte donde sea y cuantas veces sea...- espetó siguiendo al chico.

- Seguro… ¡en tus sueños solamente! – rió divertido el niño volteando para sacarle la lengua y rápidamente entrar en la sala. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, había visto a sus papás besarse, pero jamás de esa manera. Se detuvo petrificado como una piedra sin ser capaz de articular ni una sola palabra.

- Ya verás que no solo en mis...- Hanako se detuvo abruptamente al chocar con fuerza contra Keishii- Itte... ¡Qué te pasa idio...- la niña quedó en las mismas condiciones que el chico.- que asco...-musitó con un hilo de voz.

Seguido del par de muchachitos, entraron los gemelos. La pareja de Nerima aún seguía ida besándose. Shinichi se carcajeó divertido. - ¡Así se hace, sensei! – exclamó riendo.

- Ellos llevan casi nuestra edad practicando hermano... ¿qué esperabas?- comentó Mamoru con una media sonrisa.- aunque el viejo también tiene su estilo...no se queda atrás...-

- Shimatta¡por qué no avisan cuando van a entrar! – exclamó Ranma totalmente escarlata separándose sin muchas ganas de su esposa. – Gomen… Hanako, no sabíamos que estaban cerca… - espetó un poco avergonzado observando de reojo a los presentes.

En ese minuto Ranko entró a la sala, miró con curiosidad el cuadro, su hermano y Hanako se veían bastante asustados, su papá estaba muy despeinado y con las mejillas de un color rojo intenso, el color del rostro de su mamá no se quedaba atrás, además su falda se veía algo desarreglada.

La niña se acercó a sus padres, una vez más volvió a recorrerlos con la mirada.- ¿Quién los atacó?...Están muy rojos ¿tienen fiebre?...- preguntó mirándolos algo asustada.

- No... no… princesa, hace un poco de calor.. es eso… estamos bien, no te preocupes… no.. no nos atacó nadie.. – respondió Ranma además de acalorado sumamente nervioso. Segundos después trató de arreglar su cabello.

- Tu papá tiene razón...na...nada nos pasó...- sonrió nerviosamente Akane acercándose a la pequeña para acaricia tiernamente una de sus mejillas

- Entonces...¿por qué Keishii tiene esa cara? – preguntó mirando con interés a su hermano mayor.

- No es nada, no seas curiosa niña – exclamó el jovencito de ojos azules tratando de parecer indiferente. – Voy con ba-chan a comer pastel… - agregó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Yo también voy... ¡espérame! – corrió Hanako tras Keishii aún algo traumatizada por la visión anterior.

- ¿Vamos también, Ranko-chan?... estoy ansioso por probar el pastel de la señora Nodoka – sonrió Shinichi colocando un brazo detrás de la espalda de la niña para tratar de distraerla y que olvidara la imagen anterior.

- Hai...hai...- sonrió la niña olvidándose por completo de lo sospechosos que se veían sus padres y su hermano.

Ella y los dos gemelos fueron los últimos en dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Akane miró con el ceño fruncido a su esposo. –¡Baka! – gruño acomodándose bastante molesta la ropa y arreglando sus cabellos.- ¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan cuando te pones pervertido?...-

- ¿Cuándo me puse pervertido?... pero si no he hecho nada… puedo ser peor si quieres... – sonrió malicioso Ranma acercándose nuevamente a su esposa. – Mucho peor... – susurró tomándola de la cintura.

- Al besarme...yo sólo te dije bésame...nunca te dije que me...bueno ya sabes que...- protestó Akane mirándolo algo molesta, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho intentó separarse de él.- ¿Mucho peor? – preguntó mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?.. Está bien… - susurró ronco Ranma. Lentamente bajó sus manos hasta posesionarse en el trasero de su esposa. Con una sonrisa maliciosa lo acarició con sus dedos para luego presionar con un poco más de fuerza con una de sus manos. Sus labios rozaron una y otra vez el cuello de la mujer. – Akane… ¿quieres que siga? - clavó sus azules ojos en la chica. – Porque si lo hago no podría parar.. – susurró sensualmente.

Los brazos de Akane rodearon el cuello de Ranma.- Mmm...me encantaría seguir...- susurró pegando más sus pechos contra el sólido pecho de su esposo. – Pero esta noche y toda la noche... ¿crees resistir? – preguntó susurrante en su oído.

- Me parece muy bien… toda la noche... – jadeó mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de la mujer.

- Mmm...entonces tal vez deberías quitar tus manos de ahí...- susurró deslizando sus labios lentamente sobre los de su esposo.- es peligroso...- agregó en un sensual suspiro.

- Esta bien… por la noche tendremos tiempo para eso... – suspiró deslizando sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica nuevamente. Con delicadeza besó los labios de su esposa.

Una pequeña risita que inmediato reconocieron como la de su pequeñita los hizo separarse. – Tía Nabiki tenía razón...ella siempre dice que ustedes nunca se cansan de eso...-

**-----------------------**

Minutos después Kagome salió de la cocina en búsqueda de Inuyasha, ya todos se encontraban allí comiendo del pastel de Nodoka y el hanyou no se había aparecido. Iza-chan parecía enojada, no había respondido cuando ella le preguntó por su padre.

Una vez afuera, encontró a Inuyasha con cara de querer asesinar a alguien, se había apoyado sobre el único árbol del jardín de los Tendo.

Extrañada se dirigió hacia él. - ¿Qué ocurrió koibito?... ¿Peleaste con nuestra hija? – adivinó la joven de cabellos azabaches colocándose a un lado del medio demonio.

- ¡Keh! Yo no he peleado con nadie...ella es la obstinada que insiste en ir a ver a ese mocoso todo el tiempo en vez de estar con su familia.- gruñó Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.

- Tienes que comprenderla… mañana es Tanabata y es normal que quiera estar con su novio… ¿no crees?... ¿o es que yo iba a pasar Tanabata o alguna otra festividad con mi familia desde que fui tu mujer? – sonrió traviesamente Kagome.

- ¿Eso qué demonios tiene que ver?...Eres mi mujer, era normal que pasaras esas fechas conmigo... ¿ese mocoso es sólo su novio, no? – preguntó mirando inquisidoramente a su mujer.

- Mou… Inuyasha… son novios, también tienen derecho…- refunfuñó la chica. – Diablos… ¡y lo qué preguntas! claro que sólo son novios… no creo que Shigeru le haya propuesto algo más… sabe que ella es aún niña para eso, aunque te cueste admitirlo él es un muchacho sensato, igual que su madre… - respondió Kagome.

- Te lo he dicho más de mil veces...aún es una niña no debería tener novio...pero parece que tú quieres que él se la lleve ¿no?...- Inuyasha suspiró con resignación comenzando a recordar...

_**Flash back **_

**Sengoku-Jidai, un año atrás. **

Inuyasha había pasado gran parte del día ayudando a la anciana Kaede y a las personas de la villa. Sonrió al llegar a la cabaña, rápidamente entró encontrándose a Mamoru y Shinichi devorando un enorme pastel de chocolate, Kagome los miraba complacida y Hanako entrenaba con unas pequeñas mancuernas que le había regalado Akane.

Rápidamente se acercó a su mujer para tomarla por la cintura y luego besarla suavemente en los labios.- Te extrañé...- murmuró para ser escuchado solo por ella.

- Yo también koibito… preparé pastel de chocolate para los niños y especialmente para ti, sé lo mucho que te gusta... – guiñó el ojo la muchacha colocando sus manos en el pecho musculoso del hanyou.

- El chocolate me gusta mujer...pero tú sabes como...- sonrió de medio lado penetrándola con su dorada mirada..

- Lo sé… por eso dejé reservado un poco para la noche… - respondió risueña la pelinegra.

El hanyou se separó rápidamente de su mujer bastante sonrojado al sentirse observado por sus tres hijos. Sin pensarlo mucho prefirió cambiar de tema.

- ¡Keh!...Pensé que tendrían la decencia de esperarme a comer mocosos...- protestó el hanyou fingiéndose ofendido.

- ¡No podíamos esperar!... ¡El pastel de oka-chan es el mejor que existe! – sonrió Shinichi tragando su tercera porción. - ¿Verdad, hermano? –

-¡Hai!..¡Oka-chan es increíble!...hasta nos olvidamos del baka de Shigeru y onee-chan- respondió el muchacho antes de tomar otra porción y empezar a comer velozmente.

- ¡¿NANI?!...¡Ya van a ver luego mocosos! – exclamó antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la cabaña, rápidamente detectó el aroma de su princesa junto al del mocoso. Fue en ese instante cuando vio la imagen que había ocupado de forma recurrente todas sus pesadillas desde que su bebé nació, el mocoso y su hija se estaban besando. Su instinto y su cabeza le decían que acabara con el infeliz, pero su cuerpo no lograba reaccionar.

---------------------

Izayoi se separó lentamente del muchacho. – Shigeru… - susurró observándolo sonrojada. – Disculpa si fui muy impulsiva… siempre quise hacer esto… - murmuró apenada bajando el rostro.

El muchacho sonrió enternecido y alzó delicadamente el rostro de la jovencita. – No tienes por qué disculparte… ¿somos novios, no?... desde hace muchos años… yo también quería besarte… hace tiempo… - susurró estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- ¿Hontou?... ¿entonces ahora nos besaremos como adultos? – respondió inocentemente.

El muchacho rió. – Ya somos grandes… supongo que sí… - asintió acariciando el cabello de la chica.

- Hai… pero, esto no lo tiene que saber otou-chan… o te mataría… - contestó sinceramente la joven.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho. – Bueno, siempre tendremos el apoyo de oba-san… ella se encargará de calmarlo... – rió.

- Es cierto… - sonrió Izayoi colgándose del cuello del joven. – ¡Ai shiteru! – exclamó.

Shigeru le dio un beso corto en los labios y acarició su mejilla. – Lo sé… yo también Iza-chan, yo también… - susurró observándola completamente embobado.

---------------------

Kagome preocupada por lo que Inuyasha pudiera hacer con el jovencito, se dirigió hacia el lugar con los gemelos y Hanako. Lo que vio fue a su hija felizmente abrazada de Shigeru y a un Inuyasha de piedra que no se movía, completamente de piedra.

- Inuyasha… ¿estás bien? – preguntó acercándose.

Mamoru miró detenidamente a su padre.- Oka-chan...creo que perdimos a oyaji...- comentó moviendo su mano delante el rostro de su padre para hacerlo reaccionar, pero nada pasaba.

- Ya sé… - espetó Shinichi acercándose a su padre. - Oyaji… ¡oka-chan hizo ramen para cenar! Si no vas a casa lo comeremos todo y no te dejaremos… – exclamó el joven tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero nada sucedió.

Un silencio aterrador, a excepción de las risas de la pareja, invadió el lugar.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!... ¡no puedes morir ahora!... ¿Quién me ayudará a criar a este par de pequeños? – exclamó Kagome dramática señalando al par ya crecido de gemelos. – ¡¿Quién me acompañará en la soledad cuando nuestros bebés nos abandonen?! –

---------------------

El joven asintió y obedientemente se quedó en el lugar para esperarla, la muchachita se dirigió hacia los arbustos y encontró a toda su familia allí. - ¿Qu.. qué le sucedió a otou-chan? – preguntó preocupada al observar su expresión.

A lo lejos, Inuyasha escuchó a Kagome decir algo sobre sus bebés que los abandonarían, y esas palabras sólo lograron aumentar el trauma del hanyou.

- Nee Oka-chan...otou-san no es tan débil...- comentó Hanako tironeando con fuerza el haori de su padre.

Mamoru miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana mayor. – Mataste al viejo... ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?- preguntó.

- Yo.. yo.. no.. ¡no hice nada!.. bueno… nada malo.. – trató de justificarse totalmente sonrojada. – Solo estaba conversando con Shigeru y… bueno, yo… tal vez le di un besito… - susurró lo último en un tono casi inteligible de escuchar.

Un aterrador gruñido invadió el lugar aterrorizando hasta a la última criatura viviente a varios metros a la redonda.- BAKAYARO...MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO...¡¡VOY A MATARLO!! –

_**Fin flash back **_

Kagome observó la expresión del hanyou, parecía perdido entre sus peores pesadillas. Sonrió pícaramente y le sopló la cara. – Un beso por lo que piensas... – rió divertida tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

El hanyou la tomó por la cintura acercándola hacia él – Solo recordaba aquel día en que ayudaste a tu hija a distraer a sus hermanos para que pudiera tener una cita con ese mocoso...- pegándola aún más contra su torso agregó.- incluso trataste de distraerme también con tu comida...eso fue muy feo Kagome...creo que aún no te he perdonado del todo...- finalizó mirándola con intensidad a los ojos.

Kagome sonrió complacida entre los brazos de su compañero. Con especial sensualidad se acercó a este y lo miró coquetamente – Nee… pero también debes recordar que ese día tuviste toda una noche de consuelo… creo que al otro día ni recordabas el asunto¿ne?... – susurró mirándolo sugerentemente.

- Hai, pero de nuevo lo volví a recordar...- respondió Inuyasha mirando de igual forma a la mujer.- tal vez deberías pensar en consolarme esta noche...y en este momento creo que me debes un beso por mis pensamientos...- susurró enronquecido muy cerca de sus labios.

Kagome rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha. – Tienes que aprender que algún día nuestra pequeñita se enamorará como nosotros lo hicimos, y lo mejor de todo es que eligió al hijo de nuestros amigos… no debes preocuparte, tampoco dejaría a nuestra niña en manos de cualquiera... – susurró. – Relájate… ¿sí?. – sonrió rozando con sus labios los del muchacho. – Te amo Inuyasha... – musitó para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

Una de las manos de Inuyasha subió por la espalda de Kagome, hasta posesionarse delicadamente en la nuca de la mujer.- Te amo Kagome...- murmuró casi pegado a sus labios antes de atraparlos entre los suyos en una larga y apasionada caricia. La deliciosa sensación que le hacían sentir sus suaves labios, lo seducía, deseaba alargar lo máximo posible el beso.

Los labios de su mujer respondieron de inmediato a su seductora presión, invitándolo a saborear una vez más cada centímetro de su boca. Su lengua se movió con sensualidad dentro de la boca de ella, explorándola, llenándola de dulces sensaciones, haciéndola vibrar una vez más entre sus brazos.

Luego de unos segundos las caricias se hicieron más suaves y lentas, con mucho esfuerzo la joven de cabellos azabaches se separó de su esposo. – Koibito… mejor vamos con los demás… o no seré capaz de resistir… - sonrió traviesa Kagome para luego guiñarle un ojo.

- Está bien...vamos...pero quiero ser consolado esta noche...- sonrió de igual forma Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar intensamente a su ahora sonrojada mujer.

- Ya sabré como hacerlo… pensaré en algo especial... – susurró Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa insinuante mientras tomaba del brazo a su compañero para dirigirse a la sala.

------------------------

**3 horas después, sala de la casa Tendo **

Luego de haber cenado abundantemente la comida preparada por Nodoka y Kagome todos se dispusieron de sobremesa a tomar té y charlar animadamente sobre distintos temas.

Ranma observó detenidamente a sus niños, Ranko conversaba animadamente con Izayoi, Keishii conversaba amigablemente con la hija menor de Inuyasha y Kagome, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño por un suceso ocurrido algunos años atrás.

"_Crecieron muy rápido… son tan parecidos a nosotros, Keishii es una copia exacta a mi cuando era adolescente, aunque creo que aún más terco y orgulloso… también heredó lo gruñón de Akane ¡je!.., a veces es demasiado egocéntrico… ¿lo habrá sacado de mi?.. no… ¡creo que es diez veces peor!... y que puedo decir de Ranko, es un angelito… a veces se enoja y demuestra el mal carácter de su dulce madre… pero eso no pasa muy seguido, creo que es muy parecida a ella… es kawaii, aunque su cocina es muy buena. Ha ayudado muchas veces a ofukuro y creo que cocina mejor que su madre… ¡je!... sólo espero que ningún idiota se acerque a mi pequeñita… aunque para eso falta mucho… A ella no parecen interesarle los niños…" _

Akane dejó su taza de té con delicadeza sobre la mesa, de reojo miró a su esposo quien sonreía dulcemente mirando a sus niños, no pudo evitar sonreír, él y sus hijos eran lo más importante de su vida y no existía nada en este mundo que ella pudiera negarles cada vez que la miraban con esos grandes y profundos ojos azules. Discretamente entrelazó una de sus manos con las de Ranma.- Me alegra ver que no estés discutiendo con Hanako-chan, Keishii...- sonrió mirando divertida como ambos niños dejaban de lado su conversación para mirarse levemente sonrosados.

- Te ves muy linda así, Hana-chan... – sonrió Kagome acercándose a la niña para quitarle la cinta que usaba en el cabello para amarrarse la coleta. Su cabello azabache cayó graciosamente en sus hombros formándose algunas ondas en las puntas, con ese simple cambio se veía de lo más femenina y adorable.

Keishii primero observó a su madre con el ceño fruncido producto de su intromisión. Luego, casi sin darse cuenta de ello, miró detenidamente a Hanako. Nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto. Tonterías. ¿Y eso por qué tenía que importarle? Seguido de esto volteó fingiendo indiferencia.

Hanako fulminó a su madre con la mirada, rápidamente le arrebató de la manos su cinta volviendo a atar su cabello en una coleta:- ¡Mamá!..¡No me gusta que hagas eso!...no soy una niña pequeña...- protestó bastante indignada.

Shinichi se acercó a su hermanita menor y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la jovencita. – No seas así de ruda con oka-chan, ella tiene razón… te ves muy linda así, solo falta que uses vestido… pero creo que eso solo sería parte de los sueños de nuestra madre¿na Mamoru? – rió divertido.

Mamoru se acercó colocándose al otro lado de la niña que se veía a estas alturas bastante furiosa – Shinichi tiene razón hermanita...eres igual de bonita que oka-chan, si te pones vestido hasta se notaría que eres una chica.-

Los gemelos comenzaron a carcajearse con ganas, Hanako los miró con el ceño totalmente fruncido – Cierren la boca...- gruñó antes de darle a cada uno un fuerte codazo en el estomago.

- ¡Demonios!... ¡Dejen en paz a su hermana! - Inuyasha dirigió una severa mirada a los gemelos.- Tú siempre eres bonita princesa...- agregó dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija menor.

La niña rápidamente se puso de pie dirigiéndose hasta donde él estaba para sentarse a su lado. Desde allí miró con el ceño fruncido a Keishii, quien parecía decirle con la mirada que ella siempre corría donde su papi cuando la molestaban.

- Otou-chan tiene razón, no la molesten… ¡parecen chiquillos!... nuestra hermanita es hermosa.. – asintió Izayoi sonriente poniéndose al otro lado de su padre.

El primogénito de Ranma y Akane sonrió desdeñoso. - ¡Jeje! pero si Hanako nunca ha usado ropa de niña… a ella solo le gusta entrenar… pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabe defenderse… cuando la molestan va a refugiarse a los brazos de su papá… ¡cobarde! – se burló haciendo muecas.

- Keishii...- Akane miró con seriedad a su hijo.- Cuando tenía la edad de Hanako también sólo me gustaba entrenar y aunque te cueste creerlo una niña es muy capaz de defenderse... ¿o piensas que alguien es cobarde cuando de vez en cuando pide ayuda? Porque si es así todos lo seriamos...-

- Ha.. hai.. oka-san.. – asintió Keishii, algo le decía que mejor debía obedecer a lo que ella dijera, con su padre era totalmente diferente, más que padre e hijo parecían amigos, nunca tomaba en serio sus regaños. "_Dudo que oka-san fuera tan ruda como Hanako…" _

- Lo que dice tu madre es cierto, además es bueno que quiera aprender a pelear para defenderse, más siendo chica… - agregó Ranma. Luego miró divertido a su esposa y al jovencito. – Además… ¡tu madre era mucho peor que Hanako-chan!... con decirte que era el mejor cliente del Doctor Tofú por su culpa.. ¡je! –

- ¿Quieres volver a serlo? – preguntó Akane dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago a Ranma.- De todos modos no entiendo por qué no pueden volver a llevarse tan bien como cuando eran pequeños.- comentó Akane dirigiéndose a ambos niños.

- ¡Ouch! Pero si solo decía la verdad… - se quejó Ranma frotando su abdomen con una de sus manos.

- Hanako es muy agradable...- sonrió Ranko mirando a su amiga.- el problema es cuando Kei-chan se pone odioso y engreído...ya saben...- agregó mirando de forma burlesca a su hermano.

El muchacho lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana menor. - ¡No me digas así! Además… ¡yo no soy engreído!... la culpa es de Hanako que siempre compite conmigo en todo y siempre la venzo… no es mi culpa ser el mejor… - respondió tratando de desmentir sus palabras, pero logrando un efecto contrario.

- Te pareces tanto a tu papá...- rió divertida Akane mirando la expresión de autosuficiencia que tenía su hijo en ese minuto.

- ¡Je! Tienes razón, es igual de modesto que el baka de Ranma...- sonrió de medio lado Inuyasha.

- Pobre muchachito… sólo heredó algunos defectos de mi hijo… - comentó Genma desde un lado de la sala mientras jugaba shogi con Soun.

- No lo molesten¡mi nieto es hermoso! Igual que Ranma... – rió Nodoka jugando con la coleta del niño.

- ¿Mami?...Si papá era igual de odioso que Keishii ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él? – preguntó Ranko mirando curiosa a sus padres.

Antes que Akane pudiera responder, Ranma se adelantó: - Yo te diré… papá es muy fuerte, valiente y el más popular entre las mujeres… mamá no pudo resistir a mis encantos... – sonrió totalmente egocéntrico.

- ¿Quién podría resistirse al magnetismo seductor de los Saotome¿ne anata? – sonrió de medio lado Akane.- Me enamoré de tu papá cuando me di cuanta que debajo de su disfraz de niño engreído había un hombre increíble...- agregó sonriente.

Soun Tendo había escuchado atentamente toda la conversación, miró a su nieto y luego a la hija de Inuyasha, dejando de lado el juego de shogi se acercó:- Ya que el compromiso entre ustedes dos resultó tan bien...y hace tantos años que ustedes son amigos... ¿no han pensando que sería buena idea comprometer a Keishii y Hanako-chan? – preguntó mirando al grupo bastante entusiasmado con la idea.

- ¿Na... nani?.. ¿Compromiso?.. ¿De qué estás hablando ji-san? – exclamó Keishii comenzando a recordar el peor suceso de su vida.

_**Flash back **_

**Templo Higurashi, cuatro años atrás **

Luego de cortar el pastel para el cumpleaños de Keishii y Hanako, toda la familia Higurashi y Saotome se sentó en la gran mesa para conversar. La pequeña Ranko estaba sentada en la falda de su madre comiendo lentamente su porción.

Hanako y Keishii jugaban amistosamente. Los gemelos se divertían con los videojuegos. Souta conversaba animadamente con Inuyasha tomado de la mano con Hitomi, su esposa hace dos años.

- Han crecido tanto...parece que fue ayer cuando lo llevábamos al parque a jugar... ¿ne Ranma? – suspiró Akane mirando a su esposo.

- Es cierto… nuestra pequeñita ya es toda una señorita... – sonrió Ranma acariciando la cabecita de la chiquilla. – Y Keishii aprende muy bien mis clases de combate… será un digno heredero de los Saotome… -

- No sabes como me voy a divertir cuando tu pequeñita encuentre novio...- comentó mordazmente Inuyasha.

- No voy a tener nunca novio...los niños son aburridos oji-san – respondió la pequeña.

- ¡Esa es mi pequeña! – sonrió Ranma tomando de los brazos de Akane a la niñita para tenerla en su regazo. – No escuches las tonterías que dice… es un envidioso… porque sabe que perdió a su hija mayor hace muchos años... – rió divertido devolviéndole el ataque al medio demonio.

- ¡Keh! te recuerdo que aún tengo a Hanako...a ella nadie va a quitármela – respondió el hanyou mirando desafiante a Ranma.- ¡Hanako! – gritó llamando la atención de la niña quien inmediatamente se acercó – Preciosa...dile a tu tío Ranma lo que piensas de los novios...-

Hanako miró con curiosidad a su padre – No pienso tener nunca un novio, los niños son una verdadera molestia, solo hay que ver a los gemelos...-

Los gemelos e Izayoi se acercaron, Keishii los siguió.

- ¡Oe!... ¡nosotros no somos una molestia, pequeña! Además… ¿por qué dices eso de los hombres si siempre vives al lado de Keishii?... en la escuela no tienes amigas, solo te veo conversar o pelear a veces con él... – comentó Shinichi sonriendo burlón.

- Eso es cierto...- afirmó Mamoru mirando a la pequeña quien lucía algo sonrojada.- desde que nacieron siempre han estado juntos...en la escuela dicen que son novios...- sonrió nerviosamente al ver la expresión de su padre.- eso es lo que dicen oyaji...-

- ¿Quién dijo eso?... ¡Nosotros solo somos amigos! – exclamó Keishii un poco sonrojado.

- Creo que no es mala idea… - sonrió Kagome tomando las manos de ambos niños y acercándolos entre sí. – Desde que eran bebés pensé en eso… sería perfecto que ellos se casasen algún día¿ne?... se ven muy lindos como novios… los dos gustan de las artes marciales, se divierten con las mismas películas, los mismos videojuegos, a los dos les gusta el helado de menta, son persistentes cuando desean algo, son valientes, les gusta ayudarse y cuidarse… ¿y si más adelante los comprometemos? – propuso Kagome con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hanako-chan es mi amiga...quiero que sea la novio de Keishii...- sonrió entusiasmada Ranko.

- Excelente idea...los compromisos siempre dan resultado...solo miren a Ranma y Akane...- comentó con emoción Soun Tendo comenzando a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Keh! Pobre Keishii...no le hagan algo así...tener que soportar el mal humor de Hanako toda la vida...- comentó entre risas Mamoru.

- ¡Sería perfecto! – exclamó la siempre sonriente madre de Kagome.- ¡el hijo de Akane-chan es tan guapo! Tal vez algún día tendré bisnietos con ojos azules –

- Keishii, si vas a cometer el error de casarte con mi hermanita mejor vete preparando… ¡cuando se enoja realmente da miedo! – carcajeó Shinichi.

- ¡No escuchen a este par de niños! Yo creo lo mismo que oka-chan y Ranko… mi hermanita debería estar con Keishii… gustan de lo mismo y se ven tiernos juntos… - sonrió Izayoi. – ¡Mi hermanita con un chico!...¡kawaii¡solo falta este par! Aunque si fuera por Kaoru… creo que uno de ellos ya estaría comprometido… - comentó risueña.

- Mi nieto al ser heredero de los Saotome tiene que elegir una mujer que guste de lo mismo… y Hanako-chan es perfecta. ¡¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo!! – asintió Genma.

- Hanako-chan es preciosa… ¡tienen mi bendición! – exclamó Nodoka sonriente.

- ¡¿Te volviste loca mujer?!...¿qué demonios te pasa?...No voy a comprometer a mi pequeñita con nadie...- protestó Inuyasha tomando la mano de Hanako para atraerla hacia él.

- ¡Estás loca, Kagome-chan!...adoro a tu hija, pero no voy a permitir que mi bebé pase por lo mismo que pasamos Ranma y yo...- respondió Akane bastante alterada tomando de la mano a su hijo para atraerlo hacia ella.- Eso es algo que él decidirá algún día y si le gusta Hanako-chan seré muy feliz...pero no voy a comprometerlos...-

- ¡Akane tiene razón, Kagome! No podemos hacer lo mismo, no quiero entrometerme en la vida de mi hijo como lo hicieron oyaji y tío Soun cuando éramos adolescentes… si Keishii se enamora de Hanako-chan cuando sean más grandes no tendré ninguna objeción, es más, la niña es encantadora… ¡pero nada de esos estupidos compromisos! – exclamó Ranma bastante exaltado.

Kagome asintió bastante asustada por las caras de sus amigos y especialmente por la de su esposo. "_¡Pero si solo estaba haciendo un comentario! ...¡Qué exagerados…!... no importa… algo me dice que ellos acabarán juntos…"._ Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de Kagome.

_**Fin Flash back **_

El muchacho salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que sus abuelos comenzaban a confabular una vez más con la idea del compromiso que había comenzado de la boca de tía Kagome. Enfurecido se lanzó sobre ellos para darles su merecido. – ¡Yo no me casaré nunca con esa niña tonta! – exclamó antes de comenzar a atacarlos.

Acostumbrada a ver a su hijo "entrenando" con sus abuelos, Akane se acercó hacia su amiga.- Creo que desde que mencionaste hace algunos años lo del compromiso la relación entre ellos cambió...- murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchada solo por su amiga.- aunque algo me dice que de algún modo u otro terminaremos en la misma familia...- sonrió mirando disimuladamente a su hija.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con curiosidad Kagome.

Akane sonrió divertida.- No vayas a asustarte, pero creo que a Ranko-chan le gusta uno de tus hijos – respondió relajada.- me recuerda todo lo que yo hacía cuando me gustaba el doctor Tofu.-

- ¿Na… NANI? – exclamó Kagome totalmente traumatizada. No podía ser. Si sus hijitos solo eran un par de bebés. A ellos no debería gustarles ni una chica, para nada. Ellos sólo la adoraban a ella, sí, solo aman a su mamá. Mentalmente se repitió las ultimas palabras para olvidarse de la imagen de uno de sus hijos saliendo con otra mujer, dejándola abandonada. - ¿Qu… qué gemelo¿quién le gusta a Ranko-chan?... ¿ella te lo dijo? – preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

- Shinichi...-respondió Akane bastante divertida por la reacción de su amiga- demo no te preocupes, estoy segura de que es sólo algo platónico, además ella es aún muy niña...-

- Gomen ne, Akane-chan… soy demasiado sobre protectora con ellos… pero si de alguna forma ellos se gustaran en el futuro me encantaría que Shinichi se casara con ella… la conozco desde que era un bebé y es una hermosa niña… jeje… los gemelos tienen casi quince años… a veces no me doy cuenta de eso y solo los quiero para mi… - rió divertida relajándose.

- De todos modos creo que tendría problemas con Ranma, ya sabes él adora a su princesita...- sonrió mirando con ternura a su esposo quien en ese minuto intentaba separar a su hijo de unos maltrechos Soun y Genma.

------------------------

Luego que Inuyasha y familia se habían retirado para regresar al templo Higurashi y posteriormente al Sengoku, la Familia Saotome-Tendo disfrutaba de la cálida y hermosa noche de verano. Soun y Genma se encontraban totalmente concentrados en su partida de shogi. Nodoka ya estaba en su cuarto durmiendo. Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano conversando bastante acaramelados en la sala.

Keishii observó levemente asqueado a sus padres. "_¡Qué asco! No sé porque los adultos son tan pegajosos cuando se casan… ¡yo nunca me casaré! eso del compromiso con Hanako que inventó tía Kagome o abuelito Soun… ¡no pienso hacerles caso!... yo solamente entrenaré y seré el más fuerte de todos… incluso más que mi padre.. ¡jeje! no tengo tiempo para las niñas… y menos para una tan… molesta como es ella". _

El muchachito de la coleta sonrió al ver que el televisor estaba desocupado, rápidamente lo prendió para ver su animé favorito. Cambió de canal y encontró a sus adorados ninjas y expertos en artes marciales que hacían competencias en todo el mundo. "_¡Algún día seré como Hiroshi-sama! Es el mejor…_" pensó el niño sentándose cómodamente en un zabuton.

Ranko bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, había dejado de lado su vestido blanco y ahora vestía shorts y una camiseta sin mangas, también había decidido atar su cabello en una trenza la cual caía sobre uno de sus hombros. Al llegar al primer piso corrió hacia la sala, pronto comenzaría su programa de televisión favorito Card Captor Sakura, le encantaba verlo, mejor dicho le encantaba ver al hermano de Sakura.

Su pícara sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que su hermano estaba viendo ese aburrido programa que tanto le gustaba, fingiendo inocencia se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Kei-kun? – preguntó sonriéndole.

- ¡Guarda silencio! Estoy viendo mi programa favorito… si quieres quédate pero no me hables – espetó el jovencito sin prestar atención de la zalamería de su hermana menor.

La niña lo jaló de la coleta obligándolo a mirarla.- Soy tu única hermana...pero tú eres malo conmigo...- musitó mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.- Te importa más esa tonta serie que yo...-

- ¡Sí! y ¡no me molestes! Ya sé lo que quieres… mirar a la tonta de Sakura… ¡esa niñita miedosa que no sabe hacer nada! Siempre necesita la ayuda de Li o ese muñeco de peluche feo... – espetó burlón Keishii.

- Y si así fuera ¿QUÉ? Es mucho mejor que esa tonta serie que ves, todos los movimientos del tal Hiroshi están mal...eso dice papá y si dices lo contrario te voy a acusar...- gritó la pequeña mirándolo bastante enfurecida.

- ¡Cállate!... ¡vete a jugar con tus muñecas! El televisor es mío ahora porque llegué primero… - protestó el pequeño adueñándose del control remoto.

- Eso es lo que tú crees...- refunfuñó la niña antes de lanzarse sobre su hermano para intentar quitarle el control remoto.

- ¡Oe!.. ¡Sabes que nunca podrás vencerme! – sonrió el niño sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el aparato. Ambos niños rodaron y el muchachito hábilmente la dejó abajo. – ¡Je! ahora puedes rogar por piedad… si te comportas bien te dejaré salir e iras a tu habitación… ¿de acuerdo? – rió triunfal Keishii.

Ranko lo miró con una expresión bastante cercana al berrinche.- Si no me dejas tranquila... voy a llorar y le voy a decir a papá que estabas molestándome... y que dijiste que esa serie era más importante que tu única hermana.-

El jovencito de la coleta siguió en la misma posición y sonrió relajado - Si tú dices eso, yo le diré a mamá que dices que tu cocina es mejor que la de ella… o peor aún… le diré a oyaji que te gusta Shinichi… ¡je! te vi cuando hoy por la tarde lo observabas cuando estaba leyendo… - rió burlón el chico.

- Hanako tiene razón eres ¡odioso! – gritó la chica jalándolo por fuerza de la coleta- si no me sueltas ahora voy a seguir tirando hasta dejarte como el abuelito Genma...- amenazó mirándolo decidida.

- Hanako, Hanako, Hanako… ¡por qué todos tienen que hablar de ella!... – exclamó el muchachito enfadado tirando de la trenza de la pequeña. – ¡Si tú me sueltas yo te suelto!... ah, por cierto… no creas que no noté que con Shinichi te comportas como una dama… ¡ahora pareces un niñita pequeña! – rió divertido. - ¿Acaso quieres parecer más grande de lo que eres? – le sacó la lengua burlón.

- CIERRA LA BOCA...- gritó la niña tirando con más fuerza.- no voy a soltarte, no voy a soltarte, no voy a soltarte.-

Akane suspiró con resignación, estaba con su cabeza cómodamente apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de su esposo.- ¿Anata?...- habló llamando la atención del hombre.

- Mmm... ¿qué sucede koishii? – preguntó Ranma totalmente ido abrazando la cintura de su esposa.

- Los niños están discutiendo desde hace un rato... ¿no vamos a hacer nada?- preguntó Akane sin muchas ganas de separarse de su esposo.

- Déjalos que entrenen un poco… no les viene mal… - susurró Ranma acariciando la espalda de su esposa.

Akane dio un leve golpe en el pecho a su esposo:- ¿Quieres que se maten?...porque así como van creo que nos va a costar separarlos...- comentó con un leve tono de diversión.

- Está bien… está bien… - respondió Ranma sin muchas ganas riendo divertido por la mini pelea entre sus dos muchachitos.

Rápidamente se acercó a ellos. Como no vio una manera mejor de separarlos tomó el control que el muchachito había soltado unos minutos atrás y apagó el televisor.

Los dos niños dejaron de jalarse el cabello y miraron con el ceño levemente fruncido al padre.

Ranko utilizó la mejor técnica que podía emplear contra su padre: - Papi... ¿por qué la apagaste?...- preguntó mirándolo bastante despeinada y con los ojos vidriosos.

- Preciosa, no deberías pelear con tu hermano… eres toda una señorita… ¡Keishii! Podrías dejar a tu hermana que mire un poco de lo que ella quiere y luego tú… no seas abusivo... – espetó Ranma tratando de parecer serio. Realmente regañar no era una tarea que desempeñaba muy bien que digamos.

- Yo llegué primero oyaji, por lo tanto yo tenía derecho... – respondió el muchacho sin prestar mucha atención al regaño de su padre. Rápidamente tomó el control que su padre había dejado en la mesita y encendió el televisor.

Ranko se puso de pie y se acercó al televisor para cambiarla desde el aparato. – Ya escuchaste a papá, ahora es mi turno.- afirmó mirando desafiante a su hermano.

- ¡No importa lo que diga oyaji!... ¡ahora vete a jugar con tus muñecas y déjame terminar de ver a Hiroshi-sama! – exclamó el niño cambiando el canal con el control remoto.

- ¡¡No quiero!!- respondió la niña volviendo a cambiar el canal.

Antes de que Keishii respondiera, Akane se acercó a la televisión para desconectarla de la electricidad.- ¿Por qué discutían? – preguntó mirándolos con una media sonrisa.

- Ma...mamá ¿Por qué la apagaste?...- gimoteó Ranko mirándola al borde de las lagrimas.

- Porque ya es algo tarde y no es bueno que vean tanta televisión...- sonrió volviendo a trenzar el cabello de su hija quien la miraba bastante frustrada al ver que sus técnicas no resultaban con su madre.

- ¡Pero mamá! Ya casi terminaba… por favor… un poquito más¿sí? – la miró Keishii con ojos de cachorrito tierno.

- ¡Je! las técnicas Saotome no funcionan cuando su madre está enfadada… - sonrió Ranma relajado con el control que ejercía su esposa sobre los niños.

- No estoy enfadada...- sonrió Akane mirando a su esposo, luego dirigiéndose a su hijo agregó – No deberían pelear por algo así...- afirmó acercándose hacia Keishii para arreglar también su cabello.- Ahora si te ves guapo...-

- Bueno niños… ya es tarde, ahora vayan a dormir que mañana temprano vamos a correr 30 vueltas por Nerima… ¿recuerdan? y en la tarde tienen que estar listos para Tanabata… - ordenó Ranma besando la frente de la pequeña y acariciando la cabeza del muchachito.

Los niños obedecieron a Ranma, despidiéndose de su madre antes de subir rápidamente a dormir. Soun y Genma se habían ido a dormir en medio de la pelea de los muchachos así que Ranma y Akane estaban solos en la sala.

Akane miró sensualmente a su esposo.- Pensé que tenía un compromiso conmigo esta noche Señor Saotome...compromiso que duraría toda la noche... ¿Cómo hará para salir a correr temprano? -

- Eso no importa… Ranma Saotome tiene toda la energía para cumplir los compromisos con su esposa y para también correr si es necesario 50 veces Nerima con sus hijos... – sonrió seductor acercándose a su esposa. – Deberías saberlo… nunca fallé en ninguna de mis tareas... – susurró ronco.

- Mmm, creo que me gusta que me lo pruebes constantemente...una y otra vez...- sonrió mirándolo de forma sugerente.

- Entonces te lo demostraré una vez más, koishii… - murmuró roncamente el joven. De un rápido movimiento la tomó en brazos. – Ahora vamos a nuestro cuarto… espero que mañana para Tanabata tengas energía, onna… - susurró subiendo las escaleras.

----------------------------------

**Sengoku-Jidai **

Hanako miraba bastante frustrada al resto de su familia, todos se veían bastante divertidos; Iza-chan se veía algo sonrojada mientras escribía lo que al parecer era una tonta carta de amor para Shigeru, Shinichi estaba bastante entretenido leyendo un libro que parecía uno de los de la escuela, Mamoru también leía, pero uno de sus adorados mangas, de la colección que el muy egoísta nunca quería prestarle.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la cabaña donde su madre se veía radiante preparando la ropa que usarían en Tanabata, el único que no estaba ahí era su padre a quién no había visto desde hace casi una hora, y lo más seguro era que estuviera sobre un árbol fuera de la casa para evitar discutir con su hermana.

Al parecer la única aburrida era ella - ¿Por qué teníamos que volver?...- refunfuñó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.- Me estoy perdiendo las aventuras de Hiroshi-sama "_amo a Hiroshi-sama quería verlo..."_ – protestó al borde del berrinche.

- No te preocupes linda, mañana iremos a la actualidad y podrás verlo… además podrás preguntarle a Keishii lo que sucedió en el capítulo de hoy... – trató de consolar Kagome a la pequeña sonriendo ampliamente. – Te verás muy linda con esta yukata… - comentó exhibiendo la prenda, era de un color azul intenso con algunas flores de cerezo bordadas en éste, el obi, al igual que las flores, era de color rosa. Todo obra de ella.

- Es bonito oka-chan...demo...yo no uso vestidos...- respondió mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño algo fruncido.- y Kei-baka no va a contarme nada...además Ranko quería ver Sakura...seguro tampoco pudo verlo...-

- Lo hice especialmente para ti… aunque sea para Tanabata lo usarás¿ne? – sonrió Kagome sin hacer caso de la expresión de la pequeña. – Se nota que quieres mucho a Keishii… hasta le pones apodos... – rió divertida. – Harán una muy linda pareja… - guiñó un ojo mientras doblaba la yukata para guardarla en una caja.

- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?...no te preocupes...seguro tu novio logró verlo...- sonrió de forma burlesca Mamoru dejando por un segundo su lectura.- y hablando de tu novio, le gustará verte disfrazada de niña...-

Shinichi sonrió divertido con el comentario de su hermano y bajando el libro para ver la expresión furiosa de su hermanita menor agregó: - Seguramente Keishii querrá poner su nombre junto al tuyo… y quien sabe ¡hasta puede cumplir el sueño de Soun-san y darte un anillo de compromiso! – comentó entre risas.

Izayoi con el ceño fruncido se acercó por atrás de los gemelos y tomó con cada uno de sus brazos las cabezas de los muchachos. – Par de demonios… ¡ustedes nunca cambian! ...¡Pídanle ya mismo disculpas a nuestra hermana…! – espetó en un tono amenazante. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña, sonriendo dulcemente. – No les hagas caso, tienen mentalidad de un niño de cinco años… no necesitas ponerte una yukata para parecer niña, eres hermosa… ¡y a ninguno de ustedes dos se les ocurra contradecirme! – gruñó dirigiéndose nuevamente a los gemelos.

- Solo estamos bromeando...onee-chan...antes no eras tan amargada...te estas volviendo vieja...- afirmó Mamoru totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

Izayoi se limitó a mirar asesinamente al muchacho.

Inuyasha estaba bastante relajado recostado sobre un árbol cercano a la cabaña, hasta que escuchó fuertes ruidos provenientes de esta, parecía casi como si se estuviese desarrollando una batalla dentro de su casa. Rápidamente bajó y en menos de un segundo estuvo ahí- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!? – gritó entrando bastante asustado. No fue necesario que le respondieran, solo necesitó observar la escena, Iza-chan estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Mamoru intentando ahorcarlo, mientras que Shinichi y Kagome hacían inútiles esfuerzos por separarlos, Hanako por su parte miraba todo bastante divertida.

- ¡Inuyasha! ...¡ayúdanos antes que Izayoi asesine a Mamoru!- exclamó Kagome. El muchacho se estaba poniendo del mismo color que la yukata de la pequeña Hanako.

- ¡Iza-chan, el mocoso idiota está aquí!... ¡quiere verte!...- gritó Inuyasha. Al ver como la muchacha soltaba a su hermano y se ponía de pie, sonrió complacido.

- ¡Mi bebé! – exclamó Kagome al ver como el muchacho comenzaba a respirar nuevamente y recuperar su color normal. Efusivamente lo abrazó haciendo que el muchacho comenzara a tener problemas para respirar nuevamente. – Mi pequeñito… dile a oka-chan como estas ¿te duele algo?.. – preguntó sin soltarlo.

Izayoi que ya había ido fuera de la cabaña para buscar a Shigeru regresó con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Otou-chan!... ¡me engañaste! – exclamó mirándolo bastante enojada.

- ¡Keh! No podía dejarte matar a tu hermano...- respondió tratando de contener la risa.- ¡Oe, Kagome!... ¿Quieres matar al muchacho?...- agregó observando con una media sonrisa como Mamoru intentaba librarse del apretado abrazo de su madre.

- Wow...pensé que las personas sólo se ponían así de azules en el anime...- comentó Hanako mirando con curiosidad hacia donde estaban su madre y hermano.

Kagome soltó al adolescente el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo. Inmediatamente comenzó a zamarrearlo para intentar reanimarlo. - ¿Mi bebé, estas vivo?... ¡Perdóname, te prometo que haré muchos pasteles de chocolate para ti y ramen para mañana! – exclamó exageradamente derramando algunas lágrimas. El muchacho sonriente se hizo el dolido para obtener más de su madre mientras la mujer se desviviría por reconfortarlo.

Izayoi se fue hacia su cuarto con el ceño fruncido. Realmente quería ver a Shigeru para avisarle lo del asunto de Tanabata.

Un par de minutos después Inuyasha siguió a su hija. La chica se encontraba recostada sobre el futon, el hanyou se acercó para sentarse luego al lado de la muchacha. - ¿Estas enojada? – preguntó sintiéndose algo culpable por haber engañado a su hija minutos atrás.

- ¿Tú que crees? – espetó la muchacha dirigiéndole una mirada recriminadora a su padre.

Kagome entró en la habitación. Los gemelos y Hanako se habían instalado detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

- Si quieres mañana vamos a casa de Miroku-sama y conversas con él¿ne? – sonrió Kagome.

Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada a su mujer, luego dirigiéndose a su hija habló: - Si supiera por qué estas enojada no te estaría preguntando...-

- Acabas de hacerme creer que Shigeru estaba aquí, y además siempre estas planeando como evitar que nos podamos ver… por ejemplo con el asunto de Tanabata que inventaron los gemelos… ¡él es un buen chico! ...¿Cuándo entenderás eso otou-chan? – exclamó la jovencita.

Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado tratando de fingir indiferencia, realmente él consideraba que el mocoso no era tan malo, pero nunca le había gustado la idea de perder a su preciosa bebé.- Eso no fue mi idea...no tengo la culpa de las cosas que se les ocurren a tus hermanos...además ¿de qué tanto te quejas? Aún puedes verlo antes de la dichosa fiesta...-

- Eso ya lo sé, pero tú siempre estas pidiéndoles que actúen como guardaespaldas o espías… - refunfuñó Izayoi. – Me quejo porque yo quiero quedarme en Tanabata en ésta época con Shigeru… es mi novio… - espetó la chica.

- Entonces yo te doy mi autorización… - sonrió Kagome para la muchacha. Inuyasha estaba a punto de explotar. – ¡Es solo por una tarde! no seas tan cruel con nuestra hija… - intentó justificarla.

- ¡Están locas si piensan que voy a dejarla quedarse sola!...Sabes bien que no vamos a pasar la noche aquí Kagome...- respondió bastante alterado Inuyasha.

**Al otro lado de la puerta... **

- Kuso...no escucho nada...- refunfuñó Hanako, de reojo observo a sus hermanos quienes parecían bastante concentrados en la discusión que escuchaban a la perfección.

– Si no me dicen qué demonios está pasando voy a gritar...y se darán cuentan que los están espiando...-

- Oka-chan quiere dejar que Iza-chan se quede en Tanabata aquí junto con Shigeru y oyaji está enfurecido… yo digo que ganará oka-chan… - sonrió el pelinegro.

- Oka-chan puede convencer a oyaji de cualquier cosa...ella da más miedo que Iza-chan cuando se enoja...- comentó Mamoru.

- Van a perder...papá no va a dejar que onee-chan se quede aquí sola...- sonrió Hanako.- que poco lo conocen...-

**En la habitación de Izayoi... **

- ¡YA SE QUE NO ESTAREMOS EN CASA!... ¡PERO SOLO ES UNA MALDITA TARDE Y CONFIO EN AMBOS!... ¿Acaso no puedes dar el brazo a torcer solo una vez Inuyasha? diablos… - espetó Kagome bastante alterada.

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco de forma instintiva.- EN ELLA SI CONFÍO, PERO ÉL TIENE LOS GENES DE MIROKU...- gritó el hanyou igual de alterado.- No hay forma en que la deje quedarse sola, shimatta... ¿qué no la extrañas cuando no está con nosotros, mujer? –

Kagome estaba por refutar lo que había dicho acerca del hijo de Miroku cuando una idea cruzó su mente. – Espera… ¿y si traemos a Shigeru a la actualidad?... de esa forma podríamos estar todos juntos e Iza-chan con su novio como lo desea… - sonrió radiante.

- ¡Sí, oka-chan! prometería estar junto a ustedes siempre que Shigeru esté a mi lado… - sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, iba a negarse rotundamente hasta que se fijo en la forma en que lo miraban su mujer y su hija. Ambas le estaban dedicando su más tierna mirada, el hanyou suspiró con resignación.- ¡Keh! está bien...iremos por el mocoso antes de irnos...- informó antes de salir de la habitación algo molesto para dirigirse a la que compartía con Kagome.

Los gemelos y Hanako por una fracción de segundo no fueron descubiertos por su padre, rápidamente corrieron antes que éste saliera hacia la sala. Respirando más relajados bromearon entre sí hablando del gran poder de convencimiento de su madre. De la habitación de Izayoi se escucharon algunos grititos de felicidad y por algunos minutos algunos murmullos, ambas conversaron entusiasmadas lo que harían en Tanabata.

Media hora después Kagome salió de la habitación de la muchacha que ya casi estaba dormida, suavemente besó su frente. Luego fue al cuarto de los gemelos, sonriendo divertida vio como ambos roncaban totalmente destapados. Luego de taparlos besó la frente de ambos y visitó el cuarto de la pequeñita que también estaba profundamente dormida. Había soltado sus cabellos para dormir. La muchacha de cabellos azabaches sonrió, era un calco exacto de cuando tenía su edad_. "Se ve tan dócil así…_"– Oyasumi nasai preciosa… - susurró acariciando sus cabellos para luego darle un beso de buenas noches.

Antes de entrar a su habitación Kagome se cepilló el cabello repetidas veces y se quitó la ropa para ponerse una camisola que apenas tapaba sus nalgas, color rojo.

Entreabriendo la puerta divisó al hanyou que parecía dormido. Ya se había quitado el hakama y el haori, luciendo uno de los boxers que ella había insistido en acostumbrarlo a usar. "_No creo que esté durmiendo… debe estar enfadado por lo de hace un rato… ¡jeje! ya sabré como "despertarlo"…"_ sonrió pícaramente la muchacha acercándose al medio demonio.

Una vez a su lado se sentó en el futón y sopló el flequillo del joven. Ni una sola respuesta. Maliciosa, observó sus labios y sopló sobre ellos. – Koibito… recuerda que esta noche debía consolarte… mm – susurró sensual colocando ambos brazos a los costados del hanyou para servir de apoyo. Sus pechos rozaron levemente el torso del hombre, casi como una cosquilla. – Tu gatita prometió que haría lo que tú desearas… - gimió casi en un ronroneo acariciando con sus labios el cuello del medio demonio.

Inuyasha nunca había estado dormido, solo tenía los ojos cerrados, recordaba perfectamente lo que habían conversado en el Dojo durante en la tarde y por muy enojado que estuviera con ella, él no renunciaría a algo tan tentador.

Sabia que no podría fingir demasiado tiempo, una parte de su cuerpo, desde el minuto en que Kagome había comenzando a rozarse contra él, estaba dando evidencias de estar muy pero muy despierta. - Antes de que acepte que me consueles...tienes que lograr que te perdone onna...- susurró con su tono de voz más seductor aún con los ojos cerrados y sin tocarla.

La joven se colocó a horcajadas sobre el medio demonio. - ¿Y qué tendría que hacer para que me perdones koibito?.. – susurró mordiéndose los labios fingiendo inocencia. – Dímelo y haré lo que tú quieras… - sonrió acariciando el musculoso pecho de su compañero.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos para dedicarle una ardiente mirada a su mujer.- Mmm usa tu imaginación Kagome...- susurró enronquecido deslizando con mucho cuidado sus garras sobre sus tersos muslos.

La joven de cabellos azabaches sonrió levemente sonrojada ante la mirada penetrante de su esposo. Moviéndose sobre este hizo un recorrido de besos sobre sus pectorales hasta llegar a su abdomen. Segundos después acomodándose recostada sobre él acercó sus labios a su boca y comenzó a mordisquearla lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez que sólo él podía brindarle. - ¿Todavía no me perdonas? – susurró sensual lamiendo el labio inferior del hanyou.

Inuyasha sonrió seductoramente antes de abrazar a su mujer y rodar sobre el futon dejándola debajo de él. – Estoy empezando a hacerlo...- susurró mirándola intensamente. Sus fuertes manos delinearon con ardor las caderas de Kagome.- Hay algo que quiero hacer contigo esta noche...gatita...-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Inuyasha? – musitó Kagome totalmente entregada observando fijamente a los ojos de su esposo.

Con una media sonrisa, Inuyasha estiro uno de sus brazos para alcanzar una pequeña botella de salsa de chocolate que estaba oculta debajo de sus ropas.- Siempre me ha gustado como sabes con chocolate...- murmuró casi guturalmente, en el brillo de sus ojos estaba claramente escrito que esa seria una noche muy dulce.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras:

Hola :) ¿Les gustó? Esperamos que sí, originalmente esto sería solo un oneshot, pero como nos salió de más de sesenta páginas será publicado en tres partes, no quiero extenderme mucho, les prometo que seré breve.

La idea de hacer esto nació de todos los comentarios que nos dejaron en el último capítulo de nuestro fic, al principio le dije muchas veces a Sakura que ni enferma lo haría xp pero cuando ella estuvo de vacaciones, pense la idea mejor y aquí estamos ;)  
¿Hanako les pareció un poquito agresiva? Bueno ella es parecida a Inuyasha y por el hecho de no heredar nada de él creo que tal vez busca ser la mejor de una u otra forma, por eso sus constantes peleas con Kei-baka...digo Keishii xp sorry Keishii.

En aquella escena donde Akane opina que es bueno improvisar en la cocina, esa es una frase totalmente mía y todo lo he cocinado con improvisación me ha salido bien ;) cosa que no todos pueden decir cof cof (indirecta para Sakura xp). Ah antes que lo olvide, en algún punto Shinichi creo que menciona algo sobre las unión de las hojas, esta idea se refleja en un tomo del manga de Ranma (si pueden leenlo, es genial) , se supone que hay unas hojas de bambu especiales, y si ponen sobre estas ramas sus nombres un hombre y mujer unirán para siempre sus vidas, es decir su destino será casarse.

El heroe favorito de anime de Keishii y Hanako, tiene ese nombre porque fue el primero que se me vino a la mente xp

Ya saben que valoramos todos sus comentarios, y si van a dejarlos por favor pongan su mail para que podamos responderles ;)

Nos vemos pronto  
Besos

Freya.

pd: Kagome como madre da miedo ¿no? xp

* * *

Palabras en japonés 

Youkai: demonio  
Temee: pronombre utilizado para llamar a alguien, sería un "tú" pero despectivo  
Baka: idiota  
Oe: hey, oye.. una forma de llamar la atención  
Kuso: mierda  
Keh: expresión utilizada por Inuyasha :p no tiene un significado concreto  
Etto: expresión de duda  
Mou: oh (es una expresión que demuestra enfado o frustración)  
Oba-san: tia  
ba-chan: abuela, abuelita  
oka-chan: mamá de forma extremadamente dulce xp, algo como mamita xD (sip, los gemelos son mamones xD)  
Iie: no  
Ne/na: partícula utilizada para respuestas que requieren una afirmación, na para los hombres, ne para las mujeres  
Oyaji: padre (de forma muy informal) sería algo como 'viejo'  
Onee-chan: hermana mayor  
Konnichiwa: Buenas Tardes, hola  
Gomen: lo siento  
shimatta: maldición, mierda  
Nee: hey, oye..  
Otou-chan: lo mismo que oka-chan... es padre de forma muy cariñosa, algo como 'papito' (Iza-chan es la consentida de Inuyasha xD)  
Koishii: amada, mi amor  
anata: Significa tú , pero suele ser utilizado por las mujeres para dirigirse a su esposo, significa algo así como querido  
Hai: sí  
itte: expresión de dolor, algo como 'ouch'  
sensei: maestro  
hanyou: mitad demonio  
Koibito: persona amada, es utilizado entre esposos  
Nani¿qué?  
Hontou¿en verdad¿es cierto?  
Ai shiteru: te amo  
haori: parte de arriba de la vestimenta que usa Inuyasha  
bakayaro: Estupido idiota, estupido cretino.  
kawaii: lindo, tierno  
ofukuro: mamá dicho de manera informal  
ji-san: abuelo  
oji-san: tío  
demo: pero  
zabuton: almohadas que utilizan los japoneses para sentarse  
onna: mujer  
yukata: vestimenta tradicional unisex, es más liviana que un kimono, se utilizan generalmente en festividades  
obi: cinturón, se utiliza en los kimonos

tanabata: La fiesta de las estrellas (Esto es casi nota cultural xp)

El 7 de julio se celebra el tanabata, la cuarta de las cinco festividades estacionales (gosekku). Se trata de una tradición importada de China que empezó a celebrarse conjuntamente con otra festividad japonesa, tanabatatsume, a partir del período Nara (710-794) y se popularizó durante el período Edo (1600-1868).  
En China, para festejar la reunión de los amantes, se celebra el Qi Xi, (la noche de los sietes), que puede considerarse como el día de los enamorados de aquel país. Esta festividad fue importada a Japón durante el período Nara (710-784) y pasó a llamarse tanabata. Una de las formas primitivas de celebrarla consistía en atar tiras de papel (tanzaku) de cinco colores (rojo, verde, amarillo, blanco y negro) que representan los 5 elementos (fuego, madera, tierra, metal y agua, respectivamente) con poemas de alabanza a los amantes a cañas de bambú recién cortadas y colocarlas en los tejados de las casas; una vez acabada la fiesta se recogían y se arrojaban al río o corriente más cercano. En la versión moderna de esta celebración, se cuelgan papeles en los que se han escrito deseos con la esperanza de que se cumplan.

Existen varias canciones relacionadas con el tanabata, alguna de las cuales datan del siglo XVI. En la actualidad, una de las más conocidas es:

Sasa no ha sara-sara  
nokiba ni yureru.  
Ohoshi-sama kirakira,  
kingin sunago.  
Goshiki no tanzaku,  
watashi ga kaita.  
Ohoshi-sama kirakira,  
sora kara miteru.

(Fuente h t t p / j a p o n i s m o . c o m / )


	2. Segunda Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, menos todos aquellos que nacieron de nuestra imaginación enferma y que ustedes ya saben cuales son xp

_**Algunas flores tienen espinas **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola! Como les prometimos acá tenemos la segunda parte de nuestra querida secuela T.T esperamos que la disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirla… : -) sin más que decirles los dejamos con la historia…

Esperamos que sea de su agrado! ; )

Simbología:

_"blablabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

**Al otro día, 8 am **

Era un hermoso día, los niños ya estaban despiertos desayunando con sus abuelitos. Ranma, con extremado esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama sin poder evitar sonrojarse al ver a su esposa durmiendo placidamente. Tenía una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Con cuidado de no despertarla besó suavemente sus labios para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Unos minutos después, ya había terminado su baño. Colocándose sus boxers y una toalla alrededor de su cuello se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto con una enorme sonrisa_. "Si puedo ir a correr con los niños luego de dormir solo tres horas… entonces ella también podrá…"_ sonrió malicioso abriendo la puerta.

Acercándose a la mujer hasta sentarse a su lado susurró en su oído. – Akane… es hora de levantarse… - murmuró.

Profundamente dormida, Akane se movió suavemente en la cama volteando hasta quedar boca abajo, las sabanas se deslizaron lentamente hasta su cintura descubriendo su desnudez.

Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho. "_Shimatta… ahora no quiero salir a correr… solo quedarme junto a ti algunas horas más…"._ – Koishii… no lo hagas más difícil… - tragó dificultoso mientras acariciaba con dos de sus dedos la tersa espalda de la chica. – Levántate… - murmuró.

Entre sueños escuchó la voz de su esposo.- Mmm anata...déjame dormir algunas horas y seguimos...- murmuró aún dormida.

- Claro… cuando regresemos de nuestra caminata… koishii… - murmuró ronco acercando sus labios húmedos a la espalda de la chica. Una y otra vez rozó con éstos el dorso de su mujer. – Despierta antes que los niños vengan a ver que estamos haciendo… - rió divertido haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su boca.

Akane se movió despacio hasta quedar recostada de espaldas sobre la cama, lentamente abrió los párpados encontrándose con el rostro levemente sonrosado de su esposo - ¿Ranma?... ¿ya volvieron de correr?...- preguntó aún algo dormida y extrañada por la mirada bastante intensa que él le estaba dedicando.

- Akane… ¿quieres que me quede aquí todo el día? – murmuró con voz ronca fijando su vista en los senos de su esposa. Sin poder evitarlo, aunque trataba de mirarla al rostro, sus ojos se desviaban prestando más atención en éstos. – Tod… todavía no… no nos fuimos… que... quería invitarte… - tartamudeó con un poco de dificultad comenzando a sentirse perturbado.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la mujer, con una de sus manos tomó las sabanas para cubrirse los pechos.- Me halaga ver lo mucho que aún te afecta verme desnuda...- sonrió mirándolo con cierta coquetería. - ¿te hubieses quedado aquí todo el día en serio?...-

- Hai… - confirmó mirándola intensamente. – Eres una gran tentación koishii… - susurró ronco. – Demo… ¿vas a venir con nosotros a caminar? – guiñó un ojo

- Arigato...- sonrió devolviéndole el mismo tipo de mirada.- Tú también eres una tentación para mi anata, pero no pienso ir a correr con ustedes...- comentó antes de sacarle la lengua.- Oyasumi nasai...- sonriente volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Los Saotome no se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente, koishii… - espetó Ranma colocándose sobre su esposa. Sonriendo divertido intentó destaparla. – Ahora levántate y toma un buen baño…. Anoche entrenamos muchas horas... – murmuró seductor.

Akane rió abiertamente.- Eres muy pervertido...así como estamos no creo que tengas muchas ganas de levantarme...- comentó entre risas abrazando a su esposo- suenas como si quisieras quedarte conmigo todo el día...- susurró acariciando con su aliento el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre.

- Akane… no me provoques… - jadeó clavando sus ojos en el comienzo de los senos de la mujer. – O realmente me quedaré aquí todo el día y me olvidaré de Tanabata… - espetó roncamente. Estaba por terminar de destapar a la joven cuando un golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención.

- Aka... Akane... son los niños… tenemos que ordenar la ropa tirada… - susurró visiblemente preocupado.

- Y yo tengo que ponerme algo, pero no puedo mientras sigas sobre mi...pervertido...- susurró Akane mirándolo traviesamente.

- Oyaji… ¡levántate o te dejamos atrás¿Aún no te despiertas? – protestó Keishii del otro lado de la puerta golpeando insistente.

Ranma se levantó de un salto y se colocó rápidamente la camiseta y pantalón tendidos en el suelo. – Ya voy niños… esperen un momento... ¡mamá también irá con nosotros! – espetó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rápidamente Akane tomó su ropa interior y luego una de las camisas de su esposo para vestirse.- Baka...- masculló fulminándolo con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera negar lo que Ranma había dicho la emocionada voz de su hija la detuvo.

- ¿Honto?... ¿vas a ir con nosotros, mamá?... ¡qué alegría!... ¡No voy a tener que cuidar sola de ellos dos!- exclamó feliz al otro lado de la puerta Ranko.

- ¡Oye!... ¡Nosotros somos los que cuidamos de ti, niñita! – hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra Keishii protestando del otro lado.

- Sé cuidarme sola...- respondió con autosuficiencia la niña.- pero a veces otou-san y tú no saben cuidarse de ustedes mismos...- comentó entre risas.

- ¡Tú solo eres una niña pequeña! Deberías tener respeto por tus mayores.. – respondió Keishii con autosuficiencia.

- Sólo tienes dos años más que yo y actúas como un niño pequeño...- sonrió la niña mirando bastante divertida como el chico comenzaba a enfadarse.

Akane ya había terminado de vestirse con la camisa de su esposo, rió bastante divertida al escuchar la pequeña discusión de los niños, de reojo miró a Ranma quien terminaba de recoger las cosas que pudieran delatar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Crees que algún día dejen de discutir por cosas así? – preguntó acercándose sonriente a su esposo.

Ranma observó a su esposa detenidamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. "_Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que nosotros… al otro día… ella también se puso mi camisa… estábamos en la cocina y la perseguí hasta el dojo… je… shimatta… si sigo mirándola de este modo no podré contra mi mismo y mandaré al diablo el trote que les prometí a los niños…"._ El muchacho tosió distraído mientras abría la ventana. – No creo… - rió divertido. – Quizás aunque maduren Keishii seguirá considerando a Ranko como su pequeña hermanita menor… -

Sonriendo traviesamente Akane se acercó a Ranma.- ¿Es mi idea o estas escapando de mi? – preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo.- ¿por qué estas tan rojo?...ni siquiera te estoy acosando...- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno… um… sucede que cada vez que te vistes con una de mis camisas recuerdo... tú sabes… la primera vez que nosotros… - respondió entrecortado levemente nervioso por la cercanía de su esposa y sus ojos pícaros que lo observaban atentamente.

La chica estaba por responderle cuando oyeron gritos del otro lado de la puerta. La paciencia de Ranko había llegado a sus límites y los pequeños estaban teniendo una "amistosa" discusión.

- ¡Si vuelves a repetir eso voy a darte tan fuerte que vas a tardar días en volver! – gritó la niña irradiando una fuerte aura de batalla mientras miraba amenazante a su hermano mazo en mano- ¡Siempre soy una dama, no solo cuando él viene!...¡BAKA!-

Para fortuna de Keishii, Ranma abrió la puerta en ese instante para evitar la fatalidad. La niña dejó el mazo a un lado. El jovencito suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Qué pasó niños?... ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto con tu hermano, princesa? – preguntó Ranma observando a la chiquilla.

- Es odioso conmigo...siempre me molesta...- refunfuñó Ranko mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane se acercó hacia donde estaba su esposo.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Keishii? – preguntó al notar que Ranko no diría nada más.

- Me quería golpear con el mazo solo porque la estaba molestando… - respondió el jovencito. – ¡Je! mi hermana es demasiado malhumorada… se enoja por tonterías… - respondió mirando hacia un lado.

Akane se acercó a su hija.- Linda no tienes que enojarte por las bromas que te hace tu hermano...bueno al menos no tan rápido...- sonrió nerviosamente acariciando las mejillas de la niña- además si lo mandas al otro lado de la ciudad se haría muy tarde para ir a correr...- agregó mirando de reojo a su esposo- ¿Por qué no me esperan abajo hasta que esté lista? Prometo no tardar mucho.-

Ranma y los niños asintieron, voltearon y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Ranma sintió que algo lo inmovilizaba, era Akane que lo había tomado de la trenza para que se detuviera. Los niños ya habían bajado las escaleras y corrieron hacia la entrada para esperar a sus padres.

- Na... ¿nani? – preguntó extrañado Ranma volteando para observar a su esposa.

- Yo también...- sonrió Akane con las mejillas bastante sonrosadas.- Siempre que me pongo tus camisas recuerdo ese día... – apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho se puso en puntillas para darle un corto beso en los labios.- ¿Me darás algo como recompensa por aceptar ir con ustedes luego de dormir solo tres horas? – preguntó cerca de sus labios.

Ranma suspiró mirándola totalmente embobado. – Lo que tú quieras koishii… lo que tú quieras... - respondió besando dulcemente sus labios.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – suspiró Akane entre besos.

- Hai… ¿en qué estas pensando, koishii? – sonrió sensual Ranma separándose levemente de los labios de su mujer.

- En algo realmente delicioso...que hace que me olvide de todo...que me vuelve totalmente loca, insaciable y voraz...- suspiró casi gimiendo sin alejarse de él.

- Mmm... tú sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a dártelo… - jadeó ronco Ranma mordisqueando levemente los labios de la chica. – Pero es mejor que esperemos después de Tanabata… ya le prometimos a los niños salir de casa… - suspiró bastante acalorado.

- Mmm...anata...no voy a poder resistir tanto...- Akane arrimó suavemente su pecho al duro torso masculino.- me estoy muriendo de ganas... ¿que te parece cuando volvamos de correr?...no puedo esperar más Ranma...-

- Si quieres antes… puedo acompañarte a tu baño ahora… ¿qué dices koishii? – susurró sensualmente mientras mordía el labio de la chica, succionándolo, jugando con éste. Totalmente hambriento de ella.

Akane se separó de su esposo mirándolo con una traviesa sonrisa.- Me impresiona lo rápido que te imaginas cosas...-rió abiertamente avanzando ágilmente hasta la puerta del baño.- Estaba pensando en un helado de fresa...muy, muy grande, cubierto con salsa de chocolate...mucha salsa y algunas galletas... y realmente me muero por uno ahora...- rió nuevamente antes de sacarle la lengua y encerrarse en el baño.

Ranma sonrió malicioso. "_No importa… los Saotome no nos rendimos tan fácilmente… si es necesario entraré por esa ventana pequeña ¡pero lo haré!... ¡Je!...". _Rápidamente el muchacho de la trenza se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba abierta. Akane había olvidado cerrarla con seguro. O quizás sus intenciones eran las mismas que creía Ranma en un principio.

**----------------------------**

Finalmente, como se lo habían prometido estaban en la casa de Shigeru. Izayoi sonreía alegre, ya habían arreglado todo, Shigeru iría con ellos a la actualidad para pasar la tarde. En un impulso de felicidad se habían tomado de la mano. Inuyasha no parecía estar tan enfadado, es más sonreía un poco embobado.

Parecía que Kagome realmente había hecho un excelente trabajo.

La jovencita no prestó atención a esto, para ella solo existían ella y Shigeru en ese momento. Reía radiante, las mejillas levemente coloreadas. Había dejado suelto su cabello, solamente recogido por media cola con una cinta color rosa, dos mechones azabaches adornaban su rostro. Del mismo color que la cinta, utilizaba una yukata con algunas flores de campanilla bordadas color violeta y blanco.

- Me hace tan feliz que Iza-chan y Shigeru sigan juntos.- sonrió complacida Sango.- Me encantaría que todos mis hijos sentaran cabeza...-agregó mirando fijamente a Kenji, quien no le prestó mucha atención.

Kirara asintió desde un rincón mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño ovillo de lana. La pequeña gatita youkai no había envejecido en absoluto. Seguía igual de enérgica y juguetona que antes.

- Oka-san, no es mi culpa que todas las chicas quieran ser mis novias...- respondió Kenji con una radiante sonrisa.- lo complicado es tener que escoger a solo una para pasar Tanabata...- agregó con una expresión que dejaba claro que en su mente comenzaba a analizar cual sería la mejor candidata para pasar esa romántica noche.

- Ese es mi hijo… al parecer eres el elegido para seguir mis enseñanzas… - sonrió divertido Miroku. – Por cierto¿ya le has pedido a alguna tener hijos contigo? – guiñó un ojo. La mirada amenazante de su esposa lo hizo reflexionar. – Demo… tú sabes… tienes que elegir a la más linda, inteligente… tal como hizo tu padre… - agregó con una expresión de pánico al ver el hiraikotsu de la mujer en su mano.

- Miroku-sama como siempre... no cambia jamás… y ahora se sumó Kenji-chan… - sonrió con una gotita en su frente Kagome. – Etto… ¿y Kaoru-chan donde está? – preguntó observando a la taijiya. Los gemelos, que estaban a su lado, temblaron presas del temor.

- Cuando se dio cuenta de que habían venido los gemelos fue a arreglarse nuevamente – suspiró con resignación Sango.- Si mi hija se empeña en seguir las enseñanzas de su padre...alguien va a salir muy lastimado...- masculló la mujer presionando con fuerza su hiraikotsu y sin despegar la mirada de Miroku.

- ¡Keh!...Siempre te dije que Kaoru se parecía a su padre, Sango...- comentó Inuyasha con una media sonrisa.

- Um… Kaoru-chan es muy persistente... – rió entre divertida y fastidiada la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

- Espero que algún día pueda hacer madurar a alguno de este par de cabezas duras… - agregó Izayoi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

- Creo que olvidamos algo en casa¿no es cierto hermano? – dijo Shinichi retrocediendo algunos pasos. El gemelo de éste asintió e hizo lo mismo.

En ese minuto una muchacha de largos y ondulados cabellos negros llegó al jardín, rápidamente corrió hacia los gemelos – Mis novios vinieron a verme...- comentó dedicándoles una coqueta mirada azul- ¿Cuál de los dos será el afortunado que me acompañe esta noche?...- preguntó acercándose aún más a ellos.

- Yo...yo...no, no soy tu novio...- protestó bastante nervioso Mamoru, moviéndose disimuladamente hacia el lugar donde estaba su madre.

- Porque no quieres...si fuera por mi...- Kaoru le guiñó un ojo, provocando que el muchacho de cabellos plateados corriera sin ningún tipo de vergüenza a buscar refugio al lado de su madre.- ¿y tú que dices Shinichi-kun?...- preguntó mirando intensamente al asustado pelinegro.

- No.. no… NO… - balbuceó el gemelo de cabellos azabaches escondiéndose junto con su hermano detrás de su madre. – ¡Ya estoy comprometido! Oka-chan y oyaji lo decidieron hace poco tiempo…. – mintió intentando salvarse de la mirada provocativa de la jovencita ojiazul. – ¿Na, oka-chan? dile que es cierto… - agregó con un cierto temblor en su voz.

- ¿Com… comprometido¿¡desde cuándo que estás comprometido Shinichi!? – exclamó Kagome totalmente escandalizada, arruinando por completo la mentirita blanca del joven. – ¡Pero si eres todavía un pequeño! Tú solo tienes que preocuparte por la escuela y el entrenamiento… para esposas falta mucho… - agregó mirándolo seriamente.

Mamoru comenzó a reir escandalosamente - ¡Pequeño! Ja, ja,,ja...ya busca mejores excusas hermano...- comentó sin poder dejar de reir

- ¡Un momento!- gritó enérgicamente Hanako.- ¿Por qué demonios él no puede estar comprometido?...yo soy mucho menor que ellos y siempre intentas comprometerme con Kei-baka...-

Inuyasha hizo todo lo posible por contener la risa que le provocaba el cuadro que tenía en frente, pero a cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía realmente difícil.

- ¡Pero es que tú y Keishii hacen la pareja perfecta! No pudieron haber nacido más parecidos… gustan de lo mismo, se entienden muy fácilmente… lo de las peleas puede arreglarse… estoy segura que en cinco años más pensarán de la misma forma que yo… - rió Kagome guiñando un ojo.

Si las miradas mataran Kagome habría muerto fulminada por la que le dedicaba su hija menor.

Shinichi y Mamoru estaban en aprietos. La pelinegra menor de la familia de Miroku había aprovechado la distracción para colocarse detrás de ellos y rodear el cuello de los muchachos con cada uno de sus brazos. Un sudor frío recorrió la espina de ambos.

- Oba-san...yo también soy perfecta para cualquiera de ellos dos...y tampoco estoy pensando en casarme...solo en ser novios...- habló Kaoru arrimándose cada vez más a los muchachos.

- ¡Kaoru-chan! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Miroku y Kagome. Rápidamente el monje tomó de los hombros a la adolescente y la mujer de cabellos de azabaches a sus ya desarrollados gemelos.

A pesar de la perversión del monje, no podía permitir que su hija se lanzara de aquella forma a los muchachos, aunque fueran hijos de sus mejores amigos. Era su pequeña princesita

- Que anticuado te has vuelto papá..- se quejó Kaoru mirando algo resentida a su padre.

- Otou-san tiene razón niña...tú tienes que seguir el ejemplo de nuestra madre...- comentó Kenji mirando algo molesto a la muchacha.- las enseñanzas de nuestro padre solo podemos seguirla sus hijos hombres...-

- Diablos Miroku...nunca pensé que te vería en el papel de padre celoso...quién te vio y quien te ve...- sonrió Inuyasha mirando al monje con una sonrisa bastante burlesca.

- Si él alabara esas actitudes de nuestra hija...sabe muy bien que no viviría para contarlo...- afirmó Sango apoyando plenamente la actitud de su esposo.

- En fin, ya nos vamos¿ne?... en media hora empezará la feria… - comentó Kagome tomando del brazo a su compañero.

- De acuerdo… - asintió Izayoi apretando levemente la mano Shigeru. – Sayounara, oji-san, oba-san, Kaoru-chan, Kenji-chan… - se despidió con la mano sonriente.

- Sayounara chicos… - sonrió Kagome.

- Sayounara, diviértanse y cuídense...- sonrió Sango.

- ¡Ja ne! – se despidió Kaoru.- Cuando decidan quien quiere salir conmigo primero me avisan...- río guiñándoles un ojo a los gemelos que avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el pozo luego de escuchar las palabras de la jovencita.

**--------------------------------**

Ranma y Keishii esperaban bastante impacientes en la entrada a que las dos mujeres terminaran de vestirse y arreglarse el cabello.

- ¡Cómo tardan! Si nosotros apenas tardamos 15 minutos para bañarnos y vestirnos… - bufó el muchachito.

- Así son las mujeres… - respondió resignado Ranma. – Ya lo aprenderás cuando tengas una novia o esposa... – comentó entre risas.

- Yo no me voy a casar nunca… solo quiero entrenar y perfeccionar mis técnicas… las niñas son idiotas… - masculló irritado el jovencito.

- Eso pensaba cuando tenía tu edad… créeme… en algunos años vas a pensar todo lo contrario… - rió divertido al observar la expresión de asco que tenía su primogénito. – Ya lo verás… exactamente como me pasó con tu madre… - cambió de expresión a una totalmente embobada recordando lo sucedido en el baño la mañana del mismo día.

_**Flash Back **_

Luego de comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta entró rápidamente para encontrarse con su esposa que estaba desabrochándose la camisa. La mujer parecía sorprendida. Gracias a la abertura de la camisa se podían ver parte de sus pechos. Completamente fascinado el ojiazul se acercó, mirándola ardientemente.

- Imagina que soy tu helado de fresa cubierto de chocolate… koishii… - espetó con una voz casi gutural.

- Ra...Ranma... ¿qué haces aquí?...- preguntó algo confundida pero sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada por las ardientes miradas que su esposo le estaba dedicando.

- Vine para terminar lo que comenzamos en el pasillo… koishii... – susurró acercándose a la mujer. Sus ojos eran fuego líquido.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente, la forma en que la miraba Ranma hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo vibrara ansiando sentir nuevamente el calor de su piel - Lo que empezamos en el pasillo...- susurró sensualmente mientras terminaba de abrir por completo la camisa.- ¿Quieres seguir hablando sobre helados..? – preguntó con cierta picardía dejando caer la prenda al suelo quedando semi desnuda frente a su esposo.

- Para que quiero un helado si puedo probarte a ti… eres más deliciosa que cualquiera de ellos… - murmuró ronco Ranma besando los hombros de su esposa, lentamente bajó hasta llegar a la clavícula, su cuello, haciendo un recorrido ardiente de besos, ella era su más dulce golosina, su lengua se deslizó por la piel de marfil de la joven, aprovechando cada centímetro, degustándola, totalmente ávido de placer. – Koishii… dijiste que el helado te volvía loca, insaciable y voraz… entonces imagina que estoy cubierto de chocolate y devórame… - suspiró en medio de los besos. Rápidamente desabrochó su camisa y tiró del cordón de su pantalón que se deslizó por sus piernas en ese instante.

Con sus manos libres aprovechó para atraer a Akane por la cintura pegando sus senos en su pecho. Una ola de placer recorrió su ser, sus manos recorrieron con habilidad casi celestial la espalda de la mujer.

- Ranma...Ranma...- gimió Akane rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del hombre. La excitación de su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más evidente y mayor al más leve contacto con la piel de su esposo. El simple roce de su piel era fuego, fuego intenso que despertaba su pasión y la desesperada necesidad en ella de sentirlo solo suyo- No necesito imaginar nada...quiero devorarte...- susurró fundiendo sus labios en una apasionado beso. Deseosa separó sus labios levemente dejando a su lengua participar de las húmedas caricias. Recorrió los labios de Ranma lentamente con la punta de su lengua antes de deslizarla con suavidad dentro de su boca profundizando el beso. Ella le hacía el amor con la boca, buscando excitarlo, complacerlo y consumirlo junto a ella dentro de la red de ardiente pasión y sensualidad que estaban construyendo caricia a caricia.

Ranma correspondió el beso de su esposa con la misma pasión, avasallador, apasionado. Sus lenguas se trenzaron en un fervoroso combate, el sabor de su boca lo hacía delirar, anhelante por tener más de su esposa colocó sus manos en su trasero y en un impulso la subió un poco, la mujer aprovechó ese movimiento para que sus piernas tomaran impulso y se trenzaran en la cintura del muchacho. – Tengo la sensación de que nos olvidamos de algo… mmm… pero así contigo no creo que sea nada más importante… - jadeó ronco deslizando una de sus manos para tocar sus firmes pechos, mientras su otra mano estaba muy ocupada acariciando el redondeado y suave trasero de su esposa.

Algo le decía que no saldrían en un buen rato de ese baño.

Una hora después y bastante acaramelados, Ranma y Akane, bajaban las escaleras, al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con sus hijos, al parecer se habían reconciliado porque una bastante aburrida Ranko apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

Akane miró bastante sonrojada a su esposo.- ¿ya recordaste que olvidamos no?...- murmuró para ser escuchada solo por Ranma.

- Kuso… - murmuró por lo bajo Ranma. Realmente había olvidado que los niños lo esperarían en la puerta. Pero la distracción había valido REALMENTE la pena.

- ¿Por qué se tardaron? – espetó Keishii mirando a sus padres curioso. – Hasta pensamos en ir nosotros solos… ¿qué hacían? – preguntó alzando una ceja al verlos bastante sonrojados.

- Eso es verdad, un poco más y me quedaba dormida...- agregó Ranko mirando con curiosidad a sus padres. En ese instante se fijo en un pequeño detalle, cuando había visto a su padre antes de bajar las escaleras él tenía el cabello trenzado, ahora lo llevaba atado en una coleta al igual que su hermano.- ¿qué le pasó a tu trenza, papi?-

- Um… nada… la había soltado para trenzarla de nuevo pero lo olvidé… - respondió bastante nervioso.

- ¡Entonces que esperas mamá! Hazle la trenza a oyaji y vamos a correr… después se nos hará tarde para Tanabata… - exclamó Keishii entusiasmado.

Akane miró a su esposo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, volvió a subir un peldaño de la escalera colocándose detrás de Ranma, cariñosamente comenzó a separar sus cabellos – ¿ Keishii, por qué estas tan entusiasmado con Tanabata?..- sonrió mirando con curiosidad al niño.

- Eso es fácil de responder...- una pícara sonrisa se formo en los labios de Ranko.- él quiere estar con su novia esta noche...- pronunció cantando cada palabra, acercándose con pequeños saltos hacia sus padres.

- ¡Je!.. ¿Entonces es verdad lo que dicen en la escuela Furinkan¿hace cuánto son novios? – preguntó riendo Ranma. - ¡Quien lo creería! ...¡Estos niños cada vez maduran más rápido!... – carcajeó observando el ceño fruncido de su primogénito. En cualquier momento iba a estallar.

- ¡Ranma!...- río divertida Akane terminando de trenzar su cabello.- No hagas que se avergüence, realmente nunca pensé que maduraría tan rápido, siempre creí que Keishii seguiría tu ejemplo anata y que solo dejaría de ser tímido con las niñas cerca de los dieciocho años...- agregó observando a su sonrojado hijo.

- Si en dos años más les digo que quiero tener un novio ¿me dejarán? – preguntó Ranko mirando esperanzada a sus padres.- Porque si dejan que Keishii tenga novia...lo justo es que me dejen a mi también...-

Ranma comenzó a toser exageradamente. - ¿Qué.. qué.. qué estas diciendo mi pequeñita¿acaso te gusta alguien ahora?... – preguntó horrorizado. Parecía que la maldición de Inuyasha realmente había llegado.

- Si quieren yo les digo… creo que ya sé quien es… - sonrió Keishii feliz de ser él ahora el que molestara en vez de ser el acosado. – Está más cerca de lo que ustedes creen… - comentó creyéndose enigmático.

Ranko controló sus deseos de patear con energía a su hermano.- Solo estaba suponiendo papá...- respondió mirándolo con su más tierna expresión.- Keishii no habla en serio...-

Akane acarició una de las mejillas de su esposo.- Anata...Ranko sólo tiene diez años...no te asustes aún...- habló con un dulce tono de voz.

- Esta bien, pero de todas formas creo que serías muy pequeña a los doce… mejor espera que cumplas la edad que teníamos cuando nos conocimos con tu madre… a los dieciséis me parece una edad correcta… demo… yo tendré que conocer al miser… digo… al muchacho, para decidir si es correcto o no.. – sentenció el joven de la trenza.

- Ya lo conoces… - espetó el primogénito con suma tranquilidad.

- TE VOY A MATAR...- gritó Ranko mirando enfurecida a su hermano. El muchacho sonriente se echó a correr siendo seguido por la pequeña a toda velocidad.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – sonrió Akane mirando la expresión bastante confundida y traumada de su esposo.

- ¿Realmente le gustará alguien?... rayos… es cierto que las niñas se enamoran más fácilmente… ¿será alguien mayor? – comenzó a ponerse paranoico Ranma, su expresión era de pánico absoluto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que las niñas se enamoran rápidamente?... hasta donde tengo entendido, tú fuiste quien se enamoró primero de mi...- Akane le sonrió traviesamente mientras avanzaba con rapidez hacia la salida.

- Sí… pero tú te dejaste crecer el cabello por alguien cuando eras niña¿na? – respondió Ranma sonriendo burlón.

- Hai...pero eso no tiene importancia...era algo platónico, ya sabes que mi amor siempre le ha pertenecido a cierta persona que me dijo que me veía bonita con el cabello corto...- sonrió Akane.

- Lo sé… - sonrió dulcemente Ranma para darle un beso corto en los labios a su esposa. – Ahora mejor voy a separar a los niños antes que se maten entre sí… ¡je¡si que tienen energía! – comentó entre risas para luego dirigirse corriendo a buscarlos.

_**Fin flash back. **_

El joven de la trenza se vio privado de sus pensamientos con la voz de su primogénito.

- ¡Oyaji¿En qué estabas pensando que no me contestas? – frunció el ceño Keishii mirando a su padre.

- Nada importante… parece que ya están listas… - sonrió Ranma al escuchar los pasos que bajaban las escaleras.

- ¿Tardamos mucho?..- preguntó sonriente Ranko, mientras bajaba las escaleras seguida por su madre – Es que no conseguía decidir que ponerme...con todos los colores me veía bonita...-

- También fue mi culpa...no queríamos hacerlos esperar, pero me entretuve arreglando el cabello de Ranko...- añadió Akane sonriente observando los resultados de su trabajo.

- Es cierto… pareces una princesa… estás hermosa.. – sonrió Ranma observando a sus hermosas mujeres. La pequeña usaba una yukata color celeste con algunas mariposas bordadas en tonos más oscuros. Su madre había recogido algunos cabellos en una pequeña trenza y colocado algunas flores de adorno en su peinado. Por otra parte, Akane lucía un kimono lila adornado con algunas rosas blancas en los extremos. Se había maquillado levemente. El joven de la trenza la miró embobado. Realmente estaba preciosa. Se acercó a ellas y tomó a las dos de la mano. – Kawaii… - susurró para su mujer.

- Arigato...- susurró Akane tomándose del brazo de su esposo.- ¿Tú que piensas Keishii?... ¿nos vemos bonitas? – sonrió dirigiéndose a su hijo quien aún seguía algo fastidiado por la demora.

El muchachito cambió totalmente de expresión y miró sonriente a su madre. – Hai oka-san… te ves muy bonita… - respondió tomando su otra mano. – Bueno… y no puedo negar que mi hermanita menor se ve muy linda… espero que también te comportes como dama.. – guiñó un ojo sonriendo burlonamente. La niña frunció levemente el ceño. Ante esto él rápidamente agregó: - ¡Era una broma!... etto… y… entonces… ¿qué esperamos para ir a la feria? – preguntó algo apresurado.

- ¿Por qué estas tan apurado?... ¡Ah! es cierto...no quieres llegar después que tu novia...- respondió Ranko sonriendo de forma burlesca. Keishii la fulminó con la mirada, antes de que él pudiera responderle agregó:- Pensé que te gustaban las bromas...- río sacándole la lengua.

- Voy a comenzar a sentir celos si siguen diciendo que mi hijo tiene novia...- comentó Akane separándose de su esposo.- Anata creo que voy a acompañar a nuestro hijo...- sonrió divertida tomándose del brazo de Keishii.

- Esta bien… iremos juntos.. – sonrió Keishii. Luego miró a su madre con una fingida expresión de pánico. – Pero no intentes comprarme una gorra con mis iniciales para ir a la escuela o llamarme bebé como hace tía Kagome con los gemelos. ¡Es tan vergonzoso!… - comentó para luego reír divertido.

- ¡Je! pobrecitos muchachos… ya la superan en altura y aún les dice bebés… los va a acomplejar… espero que no los llame así cuando consigan novia... – comentó Ranma entre risas.

- No te preocupes, no te compraré una gorra para ir a la escuela mi precioso bebé...- respondió Akane mirando divertida la expresión de su hijo.

- No entiendo por qué es tan vergonzoso que tía Kagome les diga así... – afirmó Ranko acercándose a su padre para tomarlo del brazo.- A mi no me molesta...-

- ¡Oka-san! – exclamó levemente sonrojado el pequeño por la manera que lo había llamado. – Entonces… vamos… - sonrió entusiasmado Keishii. Ranko asintió sonriendo de la misma manera.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la feria.

-------------------------

El atardecer era perfecto, el clima era cálido, estupendo para dar un paseo a excepción de algunas nubes amenazantes que se imponían en lo alto del cielo.

Los gemelos ya estaban probando su puntería con arcos y flechas en un juego, Hanako emocionada esperaba su turno detrás de ellos. Izayoi se había sentado en una banca y conversaba animadamente con su novio.

Kagome sonrió radiante, el kimono rojo que su madre le había regalado era hermoso: tenía un bordado de pequeñas campanillas doradas en la parte inferior y las mangas, se había maquillado con un poco de rubor y un suave labial rosa. Sus cabellos azabaches descendían como cascada sobre su espalda, para adornarlos se colocó un clavel del mismo color que el kimono. Una delicada fragancia floral perfumaba su piel.

- ¿Me veo linda, Inuyasha? – sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, aprovechando el minuto que compartían a solas.

- Siempre te ves linda...- susurró el hanyou cerca del oído de su mujer, suavemente rodeó con uno de sus brazos la estrecha cintura de Kagome.

- Arigato… - suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el musculoso pecho de su compañero. - ¿Verdad que mis pequeños se ven hermosos también? – sonrió la mujer de cabellos azabaches observando al par de gemelos, ambos con camisas, Shinichi una de color azul eléctrico y Mamoru una roja intensa, y jeans negros. Cada uno llevaba una gorra del mismo color que los pantalones.

- Oe onna, ya tienen casi quince años, son casi de mi estatura... ¿hasta cuándo les dirás pequeños? – preguntó mirándola con una media sonrisa.

- Son unos bebés todavía… - sonrió inocentemente. Mamoru estaba por disparar una flecha. Concentrado observó el blanco. - ¡Tú puedes mi bebé!... ¡hazlo por oka-chan! – gritó alentando al jovencito de cabellos plateados.

Lejos de alentarlo, las palabras de su madre sólo lograron provocar las risas de sus hermanos y desconcentrarlo del todo, la flecha en lugar de dar en el blanco paso apenas rozando la cabeza del joven encargado del puesto.- ¡Kuso!...ya dejen de reírse...este tiro no cuenta...- gruñó moviéndose del lugar para dejar que lo intentara Shinichi.- ¡Nee, Oka-chan!... ¡Shinichi también necesita que le demuestres tu apoyo! –gritó llamando la atención de su madre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca a sus hermanos.

Kagome radiante se acercó al par de muchachos y acarició la cabeza del pelinegro que la superaba por varios centímetros en estatura. – ¡Tú puedes mi niño!... – sonrió. – No te preocupes Mamoru… seguro la próxima lo harás mejor… - guiñó un ojo.

Shinichi observó a sus costados tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para no lanzar la flecha. Rezó para que viniera la familia de Ranma o Ryoga. Una enorme sonrisa se formó al ver que a lo lejos venían unas siluetas muy conocidas: el joven de la trenza, su esposa y los dos niños.

- ¡Oka-chan!... ¡Es Ranma y los demás! Mejor vamos a saludarlos.. – se excusó dejando el carcaj y el arco en el puesto.

- ¡Iie! – gritó Hanako tomando a su hermano por la camisa para evitar que se moviera.- ¿Para qué?...-

- Vamos a quedarnos aquí...ellos nos verán...- ordenó Inuyasha sin entender demasiado de que estaban hablando, estaba más concentrado en lo cerca que estaba Shigeru de su hija en ese momento.

Kagome asintió y regresó a un lado de su esposo para tomarlo del brazo. Con una de sus manos tomó la cara de éste para que dejara de ver a la pareja que casi estaba por besarse. – Déjalos… es la primera noche que están juntos en Tanabata como verdaderos novios… - sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del medio demonio. – Casi no me prestas atención… - dijo en un fingido tono lastimero para que olvidara el otro asunto.

- ¡Keh! Pero si tú fuiste la que me dejo solo por animar a sus bebés...- respondió Inuyasha rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su mujer.- Puedo dejarlos en paz solo si me prestas mucha atención...- agregó utilizando un tono de voz bastante parecido al que Kagome había utilizado segundos atrás.

Ambos gemelos miraron a sus padres con cara de asco y rieron entre sí pensando que nunca estarían así con una chica. – Oe… Hanako¿qué sucede?... ¿Por qué estás detrás mío? – preguntó extrañado Shinichi por la conducta de su hermana menor, normalmente nunca se colocaba detrás de él.

- No quiero que me vean así...- murmuró aún escondida detrás de él.

- ¡Jeje! Ya sé lo que pasa… tienes vergüenza de que tu novio te vea así tan linda… - sonrió divertido acariciando el cabello de la jovencita. - ¿Tienes miedo que te pida matrimonio? – rió sacándole la lengua.

- ¡NO!...- gritó la niña molesta al ver que ya tenía toda la atención de sus padres y hermanos.- me va a molestar...- murmuró casi para ella misma.

- Pero si te ves tan bonita disfrazada de niña...- rió Mamoru acercándose a la pequeña.- y si te molesta te queda la opción de darle su merecido.-

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! Ya dejen de molestarla, ella y el mocoso no son novios...con suerte se soportan...- regañó Inuyasha a sus dos hijos.

- ¡Gambatte Hana-chan! – sonrió Izayoi desde la banca levantando un dedo en señal de buena suerte. Shigeru asintió sonriente.

- ¡Konnichiwa! – saludó Ranma llegando del brazo con su hija menor.

- ¡Hola! – sonrió alegremente Ranko. Al notar a su amiga se soltó del brazo de su padre y corrió hacia ella.- ¡Hanako-chan, te ves tan bonita!...-

- ¿En serio?...- preguntó la muchachita algo avergonzada.- etto...gracias supongo...ya sabes...no estoy acostumbrada a vestirme así...-

- Konnichiwa...-saludó el hanyou.- ¿Akane los dejó salir solos? – preguntó al ver que no venían acompañados por la mujer.

- ¿Keishii no viene? – preguntó Mamoru dirigiéndose a Ranma.- seria muy penoso porque alguien se arreglo mucho para la oca...- una fuerte patada propinada por su hermanita menor lo hizo callar.

- ¡Konnichiwa, Ranma-kun, Ranko!... ¡te ves preciosa, pequeña! – sonrió Kagome corriendo a abrazar a la chiquilla.

- Akane se distrajo viendo algo, creo que viene allá… - señaló a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer y un muchachito. – Keishii si vino… estaba muy entusiasmado… - guiñó un ojo Ranma. – Creo que también estaba ansioso por ver a alguien… - miró de reojo a la menor de la familia de Inuyasha.

- Lo sabía… esto me huele a casamiento… - guiñó un ojo Shinichi.

- ¡Kuso! deja de molestarme...- masculló Hanako mirando de forma asesina a su hermano.

- Ranko-chan, te ves preciosa… - sonrió Izayoi levantándose de la banca de la mano de su novio.

- Hola, Ranko-san, Ranma-san… - saludó cortésmente Shigeru.

Shinichi se acercó a la pequeña y colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. – Kawaii, Ranko-chan… - sonrió. – El kimono te queda muy bonito.. – agregó.

- A...arigato...- sonrió Ranko bastante sonrosada, luego rápidamente volvió al lado de su padre para volver a tomarse de su brazo.

Ranma arqueó una ceja sin entender. - ¿Qué pasó? ...¿te sientes bien, princesa? – preguntó por lo bajo.

La niña sólo asintió, ahora más sonrojada por la mirada curiosa que le estaba dedicando su padre.

- Konnichiwa.- sonrió alegremente Akane llegando al lugar del brazo de su hijo.- ya estamos aquí Keishii... ¿estás tranquilo ahora? – preguntó bastante divertida, luego mirando a los demás agregó.- es increíble lo impaciente que es este niño cuando quiere conseguir algo –

- Konnichiwa… - saludó el jovencito mirando alrededor sin encontrar a la niña de las flores. – Etto... sí, estaba ansioso por probar mi puntería y atrapar peces… son divertidas las ferias... – agregó fingiendo indiferencia pero tratando de observar de nuevo los puestos por si estaba jugando en alguno de ellos.

- Si buscas a Hana-chan está detrás de oyaji… - rió divertido el pelinegro. – ¡Aunque está irreconocible! – comentó entre risas.

Akane observó divertida la mirada asesina que su muchachito le estaba dedicando a Shinichi.- ¿Por qué no invitas a Hana-chan a jugar en alguno de los puestos de la feria? – preguntó soltando el brazo de su hijo, para luego acercarse a su esposo y tomarlo de la mano.- además creo que tu padre ya se siente algo abandonado por mi...-

- Tía Akane tiene razón...mi pobre hermanita se vistió especialmente para la ocasión...- afirmó Mamoru bastante divertido.

- ¡Temee!... ¡me las vas a pagar!- gritó Hanako enfurecida saliendo de su escondite para darle su merecido a su hermano, sin embargo se quedó a mitad de camino al sentirse bastante observada. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Keishii, inevitablemente la chica se sonrojó.- Hola...- musitó mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Keishii se acercó a la chica y la miró incrédulo. Un leve rubor cubrió su rostro. – Etto… ¡hola! – fingió naturalidad.

- Ho...hola...- balbuceó la niña sintiéndose bastante nerviosa por la forma en que eran observados por todos los demás.

- ¡Hola! Akane-chan, Keishii… - sonrió Kagome acercándose a ellos. – Vayan a jugar si quieren… no se alejen mucho de nosotros… - indicó sonriente al ver a los niños tan nerviosos. Eran tan inexpertos.

Inuyasha observó con suspicacia a Keishii y a su hija por algunos segundos.- Hai...vayan a divertirse... "_no es posible...y aunque lo fuera...para que alguno de los dos se atreva a decir algo pasaran muchos años...sí puedo estar tranquilo"_- sonriente apoyó la idea de su mujer.- ustedes dos deberían ir también...- agregó dirigiéndose a los gemelos.- a no ser que quieran que Oka-chan los acompañe para alentarlos en todas las competencias...-

- ¡Hai! ...¡Vamos!...- respondió Mamoru adelantándose a los demás aún algo traumatizado por las muestras de aliento de su madre.

-Tú también hermosa, ve a divertirte… Shinichi, encárgate de cuidar de ella¿si? – espetó Ranma pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hija.

- ¡Hai!… ¿vamos Ranko-chan? Conseguiré un animalito de felpa para ti… - sonrió el pelinegro tomando a la pequeña de la mano para dirigirse a un puesto de tiro al blanco con escopetas.

Shigeru aprovechó que su suegro mitad demonio no estaba observándolo y tomó de la cintura a su novia. – Aishiteru… - susurró besando suavemente sus labios. – ¿Nosotros también podríamos ir, na?... quizás logremos perder a tu padre... – rió divertido.

- Hai… aprovechemos que está distraído con oka-chan… - sonrió traviesamente devolviéndole otro dulce beso en sus labios.

Los muchachos rápidamente corrieron hasta perderse entre la multitud, tomados de la mano.

- Etto… Hanako¿vamos al puesto de los peces? El que atrape más paga el próximo juego para los dos... – sonrió desafiante Keishii.

- ¿Sólo eso? ...Es porque sabes que te voy a ganar...- respondió la chica comenzando a caminar hacia el puesto.- Vamos ¿qué esperas? ...- preguntó al ver que el muchacho no se movía aún.

- Ha.. ¡hai!... – respondió un poco nervioso todavía desacostumbrado a como se veía la muchachita. Veloces corrieron al lugar para empezar a competir.

-------------------

- Arigato, Shinichi-kun...- sonrió Hanako abrazando un pequeño conejito de felpa de color blanco.- ¿Tú no vas a participar, Mamoru?-

- ¡Keh!... ¿Para qué? A mi no me gustan esas cosas y no tengo a quien dárselas...onee-chan y Hanako ya tienen llena la cabaña de esas tonterías...- afirmó mirando de reojo a los cientos de parejas que estaban en el templo.- Nunca voy a entender porque les importa tanto este tonto día...-

- Yo tampoco, pero es divertido... ¿verdad, Ranko-chan? – sonrió divertido Shinichi. - ¿Dónde podríamos ir ahora? Ah... ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la niña.

- Hai... es muy divertido...- afirmó la niña mirando totalmente embelesada a Shinichi.- podríamos ir a ver qué pasó con los novios...- rió divertida al pensar en molestar un poco a su hermano.

- Oe Shinichi...yo si quiero algodón de azúcar...- sonrió de medio lado Mamoru burlándose de lo extremadamente amable que estaba siendo con Ranko.

Shinichi frunció el ceño y codeó disimuladamente a su hermano mientras se adelantaba para buscar el puesto en que estaban los otros dos muchachitos.

Una delgada jovencita de largos cabellos castaños vestía una sencilla yukata color celeste con algunos motivos en color plateado. Sus ojos miel verdosos brillaban de alegría al notar que había encontrado a su amigo de la infancia. - ¡Mamoru! – llamó su atención tocando el hombro del muchacho que estaba de espaldas.

Al escuchar su nombre el muchacho volteó rápidamente - ¡Ryo-chan!...ho...hola...- balbuceó algo nervioso al encontrarse con la mirada color miel de su amiga.- yo...etto...tú...te ves bon " _kuso...nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es Ryo-chan"_...uhm...es decir te ves bien...- agregó bastante sonrojado.

- Arigato.. – sonrió bajando la mirada un poco tímida. – Vine con mis padres y Ryota, pero ellos se quedaron buscando a tus padres y los de Ranko y Keishii… al pequeño no podemos dejarlo ni un segundo solo ¡jeje! Se pierde igual que mi padre…- sonrió afable mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos. – Tú.. tú… también.. te ves… guap... bien.. – balbuceó la muchacha mirando en cualquier dirección menos donde estaba su interlocutor.

- Je...yo...pensé que vendrías con algún chico...que bien que no...- murmuró el muchacho bastante aliviado.- Etto...¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?..- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Hai! – contestó risueña tomando un brazo del joven de cabellos plateados. – Yo quiero alguno de esos ositos de felpa que vi en aquel puesto… - comentó tímidamente señalando el lugar.

- ¡Keh! eso es muy fácil soy el mejor puedo conseguir todos los que quieras..- sonrió de medio lado.- Me encanta Tanabata...es muy divertido ¿na?...- preguntó mirando de reojo a la chica.

- Hai.. ¡hai! – asintió la jovencita aferrándose un poco más al brazo de su amigo. Siempre había querido estar junto a él de esa forma. Y parecía que el estaba prestándole atención. Definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida. "_Tengo que contárselo a Izayoi y a Ranko-chan…"_ sonrió radiante mientras caminaba a su lado hacia el puesto.

_Continuará_

_Notas de las autoras:_

¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que se hayan acomodado con todos los personajes y me alegro que muchos le hayan tomado cariño… T.T son muy lindos ustedes.. : D

¿Les gustó la pareja de Ryoko y Mamoru: P él es muy lindo… se parece mucho a Inuyasha, ne? Shinichi es un poco más tímido y niño… por eso queda más con Ranko-chan : P aunque bueno, todavía ella esta pequeñita.. xDD

¿Y qué tal Kaoru-chan? Sigue igual que cuando era una niña jejeej xDDD… por cierto mencionamos a Kirara, no tuvo gran participación pero queríamos dar a entender que todavía seguía con Miroku y Sango jeje…

Los diseños de los kimonos estuvieron bastante simples…o.o pero costó bastante encontrar una descripción diferente para cada uno.. incluso estuvimos viendo páginas para ver los distintos motivos y eso jejeje xD ojalá haya sido de su agrado : )

Mmm… creo que no hay nada más por aclarar, cualquier duda, tomatazo o sugerencia nos envian un review sí: ) o simplemente para decirnos si les gustó el capi… : -D sí? Porfiss…

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega que será el final ; )

Besos,

Sakura

* * *

Palabras en japonés: 

Koshii: amada, mi amor  
Anata: tú, pero tambien suele ser utilizados por las esposas para dirigirse a sus maridos, significa en ese caso querido  
Hai: Si  
Arigato: Gracias  
Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches  
Oyaji: Viejo, forma poco formal de decir papá  
Baka: tonto, idiota  
Honto¿De verdad?  
Otou-san : Padre, papá  
Shimatta: Maldición  
Nani: Qué  
Demo: Pero  
Etto: interjección de duda¿uhm¿ah?  
Oka-chan: mamita o mami  
Na/ne: partícula utilizada para preguntas que requieren una una afirmación por respuesta ¿no¿cierto, na para los hombres, ne para las mujeres  
Oba-san: Tía, también puede ser utilizada para referirse a personas que no son tus familiares directos.  
Sayounara: Adiós, nos vemos  
Ja ne; Hasta pronto, nos vemos  
Kuso: Mierda  
Kawaii: Linda, bonita.  
Oka-san: Mamá  
Oe: Hey!, Oye  
Onna: Mujer  
Iie: No  
Gambatte: Buena suerte  
Konnichiwa: hola  
Temee: pronombre utilizado para llamar a alguien, sería un "tú" pero despectivo  
Onee-chan: hermana mayor


	3. Tercera Parte

Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, menos todos aquellos que nacieron de nuestra imaginación enferma y que ustedes ya saben cuales son xp

_**Algunas flores tienen espinas **_

_**por **_

_**Freya & Sakura. **_

Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por seguir acompañandonos en esta historia que partió a mediados del año pasado cuando comenzamos a escribir Ai wa yasei da!  
Como dijimos desde un principio esta historia nació gracias a todos los comentarios que nos hicieron en el último capítulo de Ai wa sobre los hijos de los protagonistas, por esa razón el papel principal en esta pequeña continuación lo tenían Keishii y Hanako, de hecho el titulo está inspirado en el nombre de Hanako, cuyo significado es "niña de las flores".  
Si estaban esperando más Inu/Kag o Ran/Aka o escenas lemon lo siento mucho, pero no consideramos que eso fuera necesario en una historia donde ellos no eran los protagonistas directos ;) por algo el rating T de esta historia.

Nos vemos abajo

_**Tercera Parte**_

Simbología:

_"blablabla"_ Lo que piensa el personaje.  
- …. – Lo que dice el personaje.  
Cambio de escena **--------------------**

* * *

- Nee anata...nunca pensé que dejarías que tu pequeña princesa saliera con un chico con solo diez años...- rió divertida Akane refiriéndose al hecho de que Ranma le pidiera a Shinichi que cuidara de Ranko. 

- Pero es de confianza, lo conocemos desde que era un bebé y creo que es mucho más responsable que su hermano, además es grande, y nuestra niñita es pequeña para él, siempre la mira como hermana menor - respondió Ranma totalmente seguro que él nunca pondría los ojos en su pequeña.

- Además Shinichi no piensa aún en tonterías como las chicas, sólo le interesa estudiar y entrenar...- agregó Inuyasha.- ¡Keh! y mientras Kagome siga considerándolos como sus bebés...va a ser difícil que alguna chica logré acercárseles...-

- Esto es verdad..- comentó entre risas Akane- tus bebés ya son más altos que tú amiga...-

– Pero ellos todavía no saben el significado del amor… creo que todavía faltan varios años para que se enamoren… - frunció el ceño Kagome disgustada con la idea de que sus pequeños se fijaran en otra mujer que no fuera ella.

- ¿No es ese Mamoru con Ryo-chan? – preguntó Akane indicando hacia el puesto de tiro al blanco.- Gomen ne amiga pero no creo que esos animalitos de peluche sean para ti ...-

Inuyasha miró la escena con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, hasta ese minuto siempre había considerado a Mamoru como el menos maduro de sus dos hijos – Vaya, siempre creí que Shinichi sería el primero...demo...- el hanyou rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su mujer.- no te preocupes koishii, no creo que piense abandonarte aún..-

- Mi… bebé… - alcanzó a balbucear mirando como la hija mayor de Ryoga y Ukyo iba de su brazo muy sonriente y sonrosada. - ¡No puede ser! No.. no es cierto… - murmuró escondiendo su cara en el haori de su esposo.

Inuyasha abrazó a su mujer tratando de consolarla.- Nee...Kagome resígnate, al menos no fue cuando tenía cuatro años...-

- Mou, Kagome...tranquila, no te pongas como si Mamoru estuviera pensando en huir con Ryo-chan y no volver nunca más- comentó Akane sin comprender demasiado la postura de madre posesiva de su amiga.

- Supongo que tienen razón… - soltó el haori de su esposo suspirando con resignación para luego mirar con cierto recelo a su nueva "enemiga".

----------------

Keishii y Hanako sonrieron triunfantes, habían logrado atrapar cada uno cincuenta peces, a sus costados habían varias peceras con flamantes peces dorados, ya no quedaban más en la pecera mayor. El dueño del puesto los observó con una especie de tic nervioso. Recordaba que hace muchos años atrás una pelirroja muy habilidosa había hecho lo mismo.

- Rayos ¿ahora qué haremos? Salimos empatados… - murmuró con decepción Keishii. - ¿Dónde quieres ir? – preguntó observando a su compañera de juegos.

- No te gané sólo porque tuviste suerte.- sonrió Hanako mirándolo juguetonamente.- Si quieres podemos desempatar en cualquier juego, demo ¿qué haremos con ellos?...- preguntó indicando las peceras.- No creo que a mamá le haga mucha gracia si me llevo todos los míos a casa y si papá los ve pensará que pueden convertirse en cena...-

- ¡Je! yo también te di ventaja… sólo por el día que es… - respondió Keishii sonriendo malicioso. – Creo que lo mejor es dejárselos al pobre hombre… está pálido¡jeje! después de todo arruinamos su negocio - rió divertido. – Puedes elegir tú el juego ¡esta vez no tendré piedad! – sonrió retador.

Hanako miró con curiosidad al chico – Etto...hai...es mejor dejarlos aquí... "_me dio ventaja por el día ¿qué...qué quiso decirme con eso...?"_ –balbuceó algo sonrojada y bastante nerviosa. Sin articular ni una palabra indicó con su mano el puesto de tiro al blanco.

El ojiazul arqueó una ceja extrañado. - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó sin entender mucho el nerviosismo repentino de la chica.

- Nandemonai...nandemonai... – respondió rápidamente tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia el puesto de tiro al blanco.

- O... oe… - alcanzó a balbucear el jovencito de la coleta bastante sonrojado al observar la pequeña mano de la muchachita tomar la suya. Nunca se había dado cuenta que era tan pequeña, blanca y suave. "_¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?... ¡Rayos!... somos amigos desde que éramos bebés… y ahora… nos llevamos muy mal… demo… es la única persona a quien puedo confiar mis secretos… ella es mi amiga… ¡solo eso!"._

Una vez que llegaron al puesto el muchacho se soltó disimuladamente y fue por una escopeta para empezar. – Para ganarme en esto vas a necesitar mucha suerte - espetó burlón tratando de esfumar los pensamientos anteriores.

- No necesito suerte...- sonrió Hanako mirándolo con una media sonrisa.- ¿ya olvidaste la puntería que tengo con el arco y la flecha?...puedo con todas estas cosas...sólo dime que animalito de felpa te gusta más...-

- Eso es para niñas… mejor dime cual prefieres tú... – guiñó un ojo sonriendo divertido. El jovencito miró fijo el blanco, apuntó y acertó justo en el medio. - ¿Y bien? Elige el que más te guste – sonrió triunfal.

- No me importa lo que digas, si gano tendrás que escoger uno.- sonrió la chica, luego observó por unos segundos los animalitos de felpa hasta que su mirada se cruzo con un gatito de color negro y brillantes ojos azules.- Me gusta ese, tiene la expresión de un animalito muy consentido por sus dueños...- habló indicando el juguete.- se parece a ti...- rió sacándole la lengua.

- ¡No es cierto! Yo no soy consentido ni mimado por nadie y además no me parezco a esa cosa… soy mucho más apuesto... – sonrió engreído Keishii.

- Mou, te conozco desde que nací, siempre te han consentido por ser el "heredero de la escuela de combate libre Saotome-Tendo" – replicó la muchachita pasándole el animalito de peluche.- ¿Cuál te gusta más?...- preguntó tomando la escopeta.

- Qué tiernos ¿tu novio Keishii te regaló ese gatito? – apareció Shinichi observando el peluche que tenía el muchacho ojiazul. – Creo que vamos a ser familia muy pronto Ranko-chan... – le guiñó un ojo en complicidad a la niña de cabellos azules.

Hanako volteó apuntando ahora hacia su hermano.- Él me lo dio, pero no es mi novio.- gruñó mirando de forma asesina a Shinichi.

- Mou...Hanako-chan no te enojes, Shinichi-kun sólo bromeaba.- habló Ranko acercándose a su hermano para observar el peluche. Su mirada se paseo entre el animalito y su hermano. Luego comenzó a reir abiertamente.

- ¿De qué te ríes¿qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño presintiendo que no era nada bueno por la manera que lo miraba.

Ranko le arrebató a su hermano el peluche de las manos.- Cuando pones esa cara de niño regañado...te ves así...- rió indicando el rostro del muñequito de felpa.

Antes de que Keishii pudiese responderle a su hermana, Hanako habló:- Nee Shinichi, nunca te separas de Mamoru¿dónde se metió? – preguntó curiosa.

Keishii se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

Shinichi volteó y extrañado frunció el ceño. - ¿Uh? Pensé que estaba detrás de nosotros… le dijimos que vendríamos a buscarlos, pero desde ese momento que no aparece… quizás se entretuvo en algún otro puesto… - respondió un poco dudoso el pelinegro. "_Pero eso es muy extraño… generalmente competimos en todos los juegos… no es de quedarse solo… ¿qué le habrá pasado?"._

- ¿Estas seguro que no se quedo pegado en algún puesto de comida? – preguntó Hanako volviendo a voltear para apuntar nuevamente al blanco.- ya sabes como es...- murmuró antes de disparar y dar perfectamente en el blanco.- Esto es muy fácil...- alardeó mirando a los muchachos.- ¿Cuál te gusta, Keishii?...- preguntó con una media sonrisa - Antes de que digan algo no se lo voy a regalar porque sea mi novio...es sólo porque... "_¿Por qué quiero que tenga algo para que me recuerde si nos vemos casi todos los días?"_...etto para demostrarle que también puedo ganar algo así para quien yo desee dárselo...- espetó tratando de fingir indiferencia.

- No tenías que dar tantas explicaciones hermanita… que no les de pena admitirlo... – guiñó un ojo Shinichi.

- Rayos… ¿estuviste practicando, na? – preguntó el chico de la coleta frunciendo el ceño sin prestar atención a la confusión de Hanako. – Por cierto, yo no me parezco a esa cosa… diablos… - murmuró bastante irritado mirando a su hermana menor. – No sé, escoge el que quieras darme tú… no me interesan mucho esas cosas… son cursis… - espetó fingiendo indiferencia.

- No necesito practicar mucho...soy buena en eso...- afirmó la muchachita sonriendo de forma triunfal.- Mou...tienes que elegirlo tú, no seas tan aburrido...-

- Kuso… está bien… esa de allí no se ve tan espantosa… - sonrió señalando una gatita con un moño azul en el cuello, era de color blanca y negra y ojos cafés. – Hasta diría que se ve tierna… - rió divertido.

- Se parece mucho a imouto… - comentó Shinichi cuando su hermana se la dio al otro muchacho.

Hanako recuperó su peluche de las manos de Ranko, mirando a su hermano con el ceño totalmente fruncido agregó: - ¿Por qué tendría que parecerme a esa cosa? – refunfuñó levantando el mentón y mirando luego hacia otro lado.- Por su pelaje es casi una mezcla extraña entre tú y Mamoru...-

- Pero tiene los ojos del mismo color que tú...- opinó Ranko.- ¿Por eso la elegiste, Keishii?- preguntó mirando bastante divertida a su algo sonrojado hermano.

- No.. ¡no es cierto! – balbuceó Keishii furiosamente sonrojado dándose la vuelta. - ¿Por qué no van a buscar a Mamoru? – intentó cambiar de tema.

En ese minuto y cargando varios peluches, Mamoru, pasó por el lado de ellos, sin prestarles en absoluto atención, toda esta era para la chica que en ese minuto era su pareja en la feria.

Hanako contempló la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?...-

- ¿Ryoko? – observó Keishii. - ¿Desde cuándo son novios? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿NO… NOVIOS? – exclamó escandalizado Shinichi. – Esto no puede ser… a Mamoru jamás le interesaron las niñas… es más habíamos hecho un pacto, jamás nos casaríamos y entrenaríamos juntos… - protestó infantilmente. - ¡Debió ser poseído por algún espíritu maligno!... ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlo! – espetó girando para ir a buscar a su hermano.

- Te dije que era muy fácil...si hubieses querido podría haberlos ganado todos para ti...- admitió Mamoru con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

- Arigato… ya son muchos... ¿Dónde me llevaras ahora, Mamoru?– sonrió coqueta Ryoko. – ¿Te quedaras para ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo? – preguntó levemente sonrojada.

- Donde tú quieras... ¿quieres que me quede contigo?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos - ...etto para ver los fuegos...- aclaró bastante sonrojado.

El pelinegro se acercó por detrás de la pareja con un bokken que había conseguido en el camino. "_Perdóname hermano… pero esto lo hago por tu bien…",_ luego de reflexionar unos segundos asestó un golpe en la cabeza de su gemelo haciendo que se partiera a la mitad. – ¡Despierta, hermano! Soy Shinichi… tu hermano gemelo y ¡te protegeré de cualquier espíritu maligno! – exclamó esperando con curiosidad la respuesta de su hermano.

- ¿Shinichi? – se dio vuelta Ryoko. - ¿Qué es eso de los espíritus malignos?... ¡Jeje! eres muy gracioso… - rió divertida la muchacha.

Mamoru volteó para mirar con curiosidad a su hermano- ¿Despierta?... ¡kuso! Sé que eres mi hermano baka...te conozco desde que nací...- rió mirando bastante divertido la cara de preocupación que tenía Shinichi.- ¿De dónde sacaste ese bokken partido a la mitad?..¿no estas algo viejo para jugar con espaditas de juguete?...porque tiene que ser de juguete para que esté rota ¿o te pusiste a golpear algo muy duro? –

- Tú… ¿entonces no estás poseído por ningún espíritu maligno?... ¿por… por qué estas con Ryo-chan? – preguntó bastante traumado el pelinegro.

- Nos encontramos en la feria hace media hora… y como estábamos solos decidimos pasear… - sonrió levemente sonrojada la castaña.

- ¡Keh! no sé de qué espíritu maligno hablas...estas sonando igual de paranoico que oyaji... ¿Quieres un helado, Ryo-chan? – le sonrió a la muchacha.

- Ha...¡hai! – asintió levemente sonrosada tomando de nuevo el brazo del muchacho de cabellos plateados.

Shinichi se quedó de piedra al observar como se alejaban sin invitarlo. – Genial… ¿y ahora quién será mi compañero de bromas?... ¡Maldito traidor! Me cambia por una niña… pero ya hablaremos cuando vuelva… - frunció el ceño el muchacho de cabellos negros amenazando al viento. Con los hombros caídos comenzó a caminar en dirección desconocida bastante deprimido.

----------------------

Mientras tanto Izayoi y Shigeru sentados en el césped debajo de numerosas lámparas de papel rojo recargados en un árbol disfrutaban de la hermosa noche. Mientras se reflejaban deleitados en los ojos del otro, esperaban el momento de los fuegos artificiales con ansias.

- Es demasiado bueno para creerlo… creo que nunca habíamos tenido un tiempo a solas… generalmente los mocosos del demonio vigilan para contarle todo a otou-chan… pero parece que ahora están muy entretenidos… deberían existir más días como estos.. – comentó risueña la jovencita de ojos dorados apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

- A veces creo que es divertido… creo que si ellos dejaran de cuidarte lo sentiría como extraño… así son ellos, no te preocupes… en cierta forma quiero mucho a mis cuñados.. – rió abiertamente. – Supongo que lo de Inuyasha es normal… a ningún padre le gusta dejar a su niña en brazos de otro hombre… - sonrió acariciando las mejillas de la chica.

- Supongo que sí… también estoy aprendiendo a entenderlos… - respondió la chica alzando la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla del muchacho. – Te amo… - susurró acariciando sus cabellos castaños.

- Y yo a ti hermosa… desde hace muchos años… - sonrió pícaramente mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. – Desde que eras una bebé… me parecías muy bonita.. – respondió algo sonrojado.

- Siempre estuvimos juntos… desde pequeños… yo también me enamoré de ti siendo niña.. – sonrió acariciando su nariz con la del muchacho.

Shigeru tomó suavemente a su novia de la nuca para besarla lentamente. Ambos disfrutaron del momento como si fuera eterno. Sus labios rozaron una y otra vez. Se probaron, deseando perpetrar el sabor de uno en el otro.

Luego de un par de minutos se separaron levemente sonrojados. Shigeru tomó la mano de la chica y la miró fijamente. – Iza… Izayoi… - murmuró.

- ¿Qué sucede anata? – sonrió la joven mirando atenta a su novio.

- Después que termines la escuela… ¿te casas conmigo? – preguntó decidido.

Izayoi un poco sorprendida pero sonriendo ampliamente acercó su otra mano y acarició la del muchacho. – Claro que sí… - respondió rebosante de alegría.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, anhelando que su deseo de estar juntos se hiciera realidad por siempre, la luz de la luna, testigo de los enamorados, los iluminó, perpetrando aquel mágico momento.

----------------------------

Luego de algunos minutos, Keishii, Ranko y Hanako se encontraron con Shinichi; el muchacho miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia la dirección por la cual su traidor hermano se había perdido.

- ¿Nee, Shinichi?... ¿por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó Hanako mirando con curiosidad a su hermano.

- ¿Te peleaste con Mamoru, Shinichi-Kun? – preguntó Ranko acercándose también al muchacho.

- No lo creo, ellos son uña y mugre...nunca pelean ni se separan...- afirmó la menor de los hijos de Inuyasha.

- Yo creo que sí… parece enojado.. – comentó Keishii.

- Maldita sea… cambiarme por una niña… - pensó en voz alta el pelinegro.

- ¿Niña? Entonces no puede ser Mamoru, el día en que a él le interese una niña sería capaz de abrazar a Kei-baka...eso es imposible...aún es muy inmaduro – afirmó la niña totalmente convencida.

- No hagas promesas sin asegurarte de las cosas… me parece que le debes un abrazo a Keishii ¡jeje!... ya los verás pasar… o quizás si en un rato vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales los encuentres tomados de la mano o abrazados… chikuso… - murmuró lo último por lo bajo.

- ¡Oye¡como si fuera un sacrificio hacer eso! – gruñó el muchacho de la coleta bastante ofendido por lo que había dicho la niña.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ranko – Entonces... ¿Tú quieres que ella te abrace? – preguntó la niña acercándose a su hermano, su mirada se fijó en la del chico por algunos segundos- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó sonriente al mirar a su muy sonrojado hermano.

Hanako miró por uno segundos al muchacho, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella inevitablemente su sonrojó.- ¡Ranko-chan!...a mi no me metas en esas cosas... – espetó volteando rápidamente para dirigirse hacia el lugar por donde se había ido Mamoru.

- ¡Kuso¿No puedes cerrar un poco tu bocota, na? – exclamó irritado Keishii a su hermana menor antes de seguir rápidamente a la niña de las flores. - ¡Oe¡Acuérdate de nuestra apuesta… el perdedor pagará los otros juegos! – trató de excusarse para evitar ser el blanco de molestias para el resto de la semana en su casa. "_Baka… hoy no habíamos peleado en todo el día… ¡pero qué importa! Nosotros siempre peleamos… es normal…" _

- Son tan evidentes… - comentó Shinichi sonriente para Ranko mientras veía alejarse al par.

- Hai, lo son...etto...si tú quieres puedo acompañarte a ver los fuegos artificiales...así no extrañarás a Mamoru...- sonrió dulcemente la niña mirándolo algo sonrosada.- siempre los veo con Keishii, pero creo que ahora quiere matarme...- comentó de forma traviesa.

- ¡Será un honor, pequeña dama! – sonrió Shinichi acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña. – Ya que no tienes a Keishii o a tu padre… me encargaré de ahuyentar a cualquier mocoso que te esté mirando… - comentó entre risas.

- Arigato...- sonrió la niña alegremente.- será un honor ser escoltada toda la noche por usted caballero...- agregó tomándose del brazo del muchacho.

--------------------------

Mientras tanto, la pareja de Nerima y Kagome e Inuyasha esperaban los fuegos artificiales sentados en el césped. Afortunadamente Izayoi y Shigeru se encontraban bastante alejados para no ser vistos por el celoso padre medio demonio.

Ranma acarició el cabello sedoso de su esposa, se habían alejado algunos metros de la otra pareja, para disfrutar mejor el momento romántico. La noche de Tanabata era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban con especial intensidad, el clima era cálido. Perfecto para estar horas disfrutando del aroma dulce de los cerezos en flor.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día de Tanabata? Cuando teníamos dieciséis años… - sonrió Ranma observando tiernamente a su esposa.

Akane sonrió, delicadamente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.- Claro que lo recuerdo, a pesar de que dijimos que no creíamos en las hojas de bambú especiales...hicimos de todo cuando creímos que si no uníamos nuestros nombres estaríamos separados para siempre... je,je recuerdo que te peleaste con los fuegos artificiales por recuperarla la que tenía mi nombre, mi amor...- sonrió traviesamente entrelazando una de sus manos con las de Ranma.- pero finalmente resultó...aunque siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos.-

- Es cierto… pero éramos unos niños, creíamos en esas supersticiones je je… - sonrió divertido el hombre de la trenza. – De todas formas aunque hubiese tenido que enfrentar miles de obstáculos lo habría hecho para estar junto a ti… amor… - susurró suavemente mientras besaba la frente de su mujer. – Es una estupenda noche… ¿no crees? – afirmó mientras se recostaba en el pasto de espaldas atrayendo a la chica hacia su pecho. – ..te amo… - suspiró entrelazando su mano con la de su esposa.

- Yo a ti...-sonrió con dulzura la mujer acomodándose entre sus brazos.- Es una hermosa noche y...recién está empezando anata...- comentó con algo de coquetería.

- Es cierto… promete mucho.. – sonrió guiñándole un ojo. – Solo espera que llevemos a los niños a dormir.. – comentó divertido clavando sus azules ojos en ella.

- Pervertido... ¿Quién dijo que estaba pensando en eso?...- preguntó Akane mirándolo de forma juguetona.

- Um… ¿es que acaso no lo quieres tanto como yo?.. – respondió Ranma con una cara parecida a la de un cachorro abandonado.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Akane mirando con fingida inocencia.

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero koishii… - respondió natural el joven mientras miraba intensamente a su esposa. – Quiero hacerte el amor, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre una y otra vez… toda la noche… - susurró ronco.

- Ranma...- murmuró Akane con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.- Te van a escuchar...- sonrió mirándolo algo avergonzada, pero realmente encantada por la expectativa que su esposo estaba dándole sobre lo que podría ocurrir aquella noche.- suena increíble...no sabes como me agrada la idea de hacer todo lo que desee contigo esta noche...-

- ¿Y qué deseas hacer conmigo koishii? – preguntó sensual Ranma.

Akane lo miró regalándole una pícara sonrisa, suavemente deslizó su rostro hasta llegar cerca de su oreja.- Quiero hacer el amor contigo...besar cada centímetro de cuerpo...quiero escucharte suspirar y gemir mi nombre mientras te vuelves loco con mis caricias...- susurró sensualmente.

- Eso suena muy bien… - suspiró totalmente deleitado con la voz que utilizaba su esposa. – No puedo esperar para que ya estemos en casa… - sonrió para luego estrechar entre sus brazos a la chica.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha contemplaba con adoración a su mujer, quien aún parecía algo preocupada por el repentino interés de uno de sus hijos en una mujer que no fuera su propia madre.

- Oe, Kagome...- habló el hanyou rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su mujer para atraerla aún más hacia su cuerpo.- si sigues con esa cara voy a pensar que no me estás prestando atención...- sonrió de medio lado.- tranquila mujer, él aún no se irá de nuestro lado...y a mi siempre me tendrás... –

- Demo… - respondió Kagome todavía un poco sentida al recordar a su bebé con otra mujer de su brazo. Pero los intensos ojos de su esposo le hicieron olvidar todo. Solamente estaban ellos dos. Y aquella hermosa noche. – Mm… ¿no te presto atención?... gomen… prometo que a partir de ahora lo haré.. – sonrió pícaramente rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

- Desde que viste a nuestro hijo con esa niña...te olvidaste de mi...-habló el hanyou fingiéndose perfectamente dolido por la situación.- ¿Qué harás para demostrarme que me estás prestando atención?- preguntó acariciando posesivamente su cintura.

- Todo lo que tú desees… - respondió la mujer de cabellos azabaches pegando sus senos contra el fuerte pecho de su esposo. – Si quieres prepararé crema… y ese fondue de chocolate que tanto te gusta… ¿recuerdas?... creo que ahora es tu favorito antes que el ramen… - sonrió divertida. - …o podríamos ir a ese manantial en el bosque… no sé… ¿qué te gustaría a ti? – preguntó mordiéndose levemente los labios.

- Me gustaría todo eso...- susurró enronquecido cerca de su oído.- Y mucho más...tenemos mucho tiempo por delante...ya no son los bebés que no nos dejaban hacer nada...¿Recuerdas?- sonrió al recordar lo difícil que era conseguir algo de intimidad en esa época.

- Sí… teníamos que dejarlos con Sango y Miroku ¡jeje!... - sonrió divertida Kagome. – Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… quiero que me demuestres tu máxima energía Inuyasha… - suspiró besando la comisura de los labios de su compañero. Con una sonrisa traviesa se sentó sobre sus piernas. Delicadamente quitó la gorra de la cabeza del medio demonio y besó suavemente su oreja derecha. – Te amo… - susurró cerca de sus labios.

- Siempre te la he demostrado mujer...- susurró en respuesta el hanyou penetrándola con la mirada. Buscando seducirla, apenas rozó sus labios sobre los de ella.- Sabes que te amo...Kagome...- murmuró bastante acalorado atrayéndola con suavidad hacia su cuerpo.

La joven rozó de igual forma los labios de su esposo. Con lentitud y especial maestría acarició con sus dedos la nuca del medio demonio. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su compañero. Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Ryoga carraspeó con fuerza.- Cada día hay gente más inmoral en este mundo ¿na, koishii? – preguntó mirando con una media sonrisa a su esposa que estaba tomada de su brazo.- Esto es un lugar público par de degenerados...no quiero que mi pobre hijo menor tenga que traumarse con escenas de este tipo.- espetó fingiendo seriedad, aunque tenía más que claro que su hijo estaba más interesado tratando de localizar donde estaban los puestos de juegos.

Ukyo rió divertida al observar como la pareja aludida se separaba rápidamente y se sentaban correctamente bastante sonrojados. – Es cierto… por suerte Ryota no alcanzó a verlos… ¡y nosotros que hacemos lo posible por contenernos y ustedes en un parque¡par de desvergonzados! Ja, ja, ja… - comentó viendo como el niño intentaba ir a los puestos. - ¡Espera un poco! Cuando regrese Ryoko irás con ella… hay demasiada gente… no quiero perderte de vista… - espetó tomando al muchachito de la mano. Desafortunadamente había heredado el mal de su padre.

- Mou...onee-chan se fue hace rato...estoy aburrido...- protestó el pequeño de diez años. Él era la viva imagen de su madre, salvo por el cabello, cuyo color había heredado de su padre.

- ¡Que gusto verlos! – saludó sonriente Akane, ella y Ranma habían recuperado la compostura mucho antes de que Ryoga llegase.- Si quieres puedes decirle a Ranko que te acompañe cuando vuelva, también a Keishii, pero solo si no se ponen a armar escándalo como siempre...- comentó la mujer mirando divertida con el ceño del hijo del Ryoga se fruncía.

- Go…gomen… ¡Konbanwa! – sonrió Kagome aun un poco sonrojada bajando la cabeza a modo de saludo. - ¡Qué grande estás Ryota! – comentó poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la pareja que recién llegaba.

- Konbanwa Ucchan, P-ch.. digo Ryoga – sonrió burlón Ranma. - ¿Cómo estás Ryota? – saludó al niño palmeándole la espalda.

- Espero que Ryoko regrese pronto… dijo que iría a buscar algún conocido y hace más de una hora que no vuelve… ¿ustedes la vieron? – preguntó la castaña.

Akane y Ranma sintieron un leve escalofrío al notar como el aura de batalla de la mujer de cabellos azabaches comenzaba a aumentar levemente. Inuyasha, no se percato de ese pequeño detalle, parecía envuelto en el cegador manto del orgullo paterno.

- ¡Keh!...-sonrió de medio lado cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho- a su mocosa siempre le ha llamado la atención mi familia...aún recuerdo lo bien que se llevaba conmigo cuando era bebé...- recordó Inuyasha mientras su sonrisa orgullosa aumentaba a cada palabra.- No pudo resistirse a mi muchacho, él es muy fuerte, valiente y tiene el mismo carisma que su padre...ella está con Mamoru...-

- ¿Ryoko y Mamoru?... ¡jeje! ya lo sospechaba… siempre que regresaba de clases me hablaba lo bueno que es para los deportes y su simpatía con ella… - comentó Ukyo sonriente. – Si es así me alegro… les doy mi autorización – dijo mientras hacía con sus dos dedos la señal de amor y paz.

- Por mi no hay problema...demo..si tu mocoso hace llorar a mi hija...lo mato...- espetó Ryoga totalmente serio.

En ese momento una pareja tomada de las manos apareció sonriente. Eran Izayoi y Shigeru.

- Gomen ne… nos distrajimos en los puestos… - mintió la ojidorada mirando con complicidad a su novio. – ¡Konbanwa! Ryoga-san, Ukyo-san, Ryota! – sonrió acercándose a ellos. -¿Y Ryoko¿no vino? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Hola! – sonrió Ryoga saludando a la pareja.- Ella está en algún lugar de la feria con Mamoru...-

Inuyasha miró con seriedad a su hija.- Traten de no distraerse mucho o voy a arrepentirme de haber aceptado esto...-

- Nee, Inuyasha...no seas tan estricto, después de todo son novios hace muchos años.- comentó Akane bastante divertida por la expresión del hanyou, quien parecía a punto de armar un berrinche por la falta de atención de su hija.

- Tú no te metas...ya te quiero ver cuando Ranko o Keishii estén saliendo con alguien.- protestó el hanyou sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

Ranma frunció el ceño. – Ranko es muy pequeña todavía, además ya le dije que no tendrá cita… hasta… bueno, había dicho dieciséis… pero creo que mejor sería hasta los… veinticinco creo que es una buena edad, para ese entonces ya habrá estudiado en la universidad y estará lo bastante madura para elegir a un joven… - respondió Ranma todavía dudando de su respuesta. "_Quizás debí haber dicho hasta los treinta… y que lo seleccionaría solo si yo lo aceptara…_". – ¡Je! y por Keishii no me preocupo… a él solo le interesa entrenar… además estoy seguro que él elegiría una mujer muy fuerte y que guste del arte... le llevará mucho tiempo encontrarla… -

Kagome miró a Akane, y ésta le devolvió la mirada, evidentemente ambas pensaban en que lo más probable era que el heredero de la escuela de combate libre Saotome-Tendo ya estaba muy cerca de esa persona.

- Ranma...- Akane pronunció el nombre de su esposo con cierta dificultad, estaba a punto de reírse a carcajadas.- anata a los veinticinco nosotros ya éramos padres...-

- Pero es diferente… nuestros padres se conocían de jóvenes, antes que mi hija se case con un hombre debo conocer a toda su familia, su pasado, trabajo o estudios… no quiero dejarla en manos de cualquier criminal… - se excusó Ranma bastante alterado. Su pequeñita solamente tenía diez años y ya querían hablarle de ese tema.

- ¿Y por qué no intentas buscarle un novio tú, oji-san?- sonrió divertida Izayoi. - ¡Eres tan anticuado como otou-chan! – comentó entre risas.

- Tienes toda la razón Iza-chan.- Ryoga apoyó el comentario de la muchacha con una sonrisa bastante burlesca.- Ranma, te has convertido en un viejo anticuado.-

Justo en ese minuto, Mamoru y Ryoko se acercaban al grupo de adultos.- ¿Estas segura que quieres estar aquí? – preguntó por lo bajo el muchacho.

No consiguió una respuesta ya que en ese instante era mirado con bastante curiosidad por todos, mejor dicho la mano de Ryoko entrelazada con la suya era el objeto de atención.

- H..hijo… Ryo.. Ryo-chan… ¿cómo están? – sonrió Kagome apretando los dientes. A mil leguas se podía notar que la sonrisa de la joven madre no era para nada alegre, más que nada parecía psicópata.

- Ho… hola Kagome-san… - respondió la muchachita notando la mirada asesina de la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

- Oka...oka..oka-chan..¡bien!...¡Muy bien!- sonrió Mamoru mirando de reojo a Ryoko.

Rápidamente Inuyasha colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su mujer.- ¿Estás bien?...recuerda que es hija de Ryoga y Ukyo...- murmuró por lo bajo.

- Sí… sí… ya sé.. – respondió para su esposo sonriendo igual que antes apretando el brazo del medio demonio para alivianarse de la tensión que le provocaba ver a su hijo con otra mujer. – Me alegro que estén bien… - comentó tratando de parecer natural. - ¿Y Shinichi? – preguntó temiendo lo peor. No podía ser que sus dos bebés se habían alejado de su lado para siempre el mismo día.

- ¡Keh! Está muy raro, andaba jugando con una espada de madera rota, creo que antes estaba con Ranko...- habló Mamoru algo extrañado por la rara actitud de su hermano.

- A mi lo que gustaría saber es ¿que rayos hacen de la mano con mi hija? Porque si estas pensando en ser su novio, te advierto desde ya que si la haces llorar te voy a hacer pedazos sin importarme hijo de quien seas...- espetó Ryoga mirando con seriedad al muchacho.

- Y yo voy a ayudarlo...nadie hará llorar a onee-chan..- habló Ryota imitando perfectamente la seria postura de su padre.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó la castaña totalmente sonrojada soltándose de la mano del muchacho que había quedado de piedra. – Mejor vamos acompañar a Ryota a los juegos… ¡después hablamos! – se excusó la muchachita tomando nuevamente la mano del joven para luego arrastrar a su hermano a los puestos de juegos.

- Los jóvenes de ahora se enamoran muy rápido… - comentó divertido Ranma. – Quien lo diría… ya te quitaron a tu hija P-chan.. – comentó entre risas. – Nunca me imaginé que Mamoru o Shinichi se enamorarían tan pronto… -

- Ya son grandes… es la manía de oka-chan de hacerlos parecer bebés… - agregó Izayoi riendo. – Quería que trajeran una gorra con sus nombres y algo que bordó abajo… creo que decía "Yo amo a oka-chan…" -

- ¿Realmente? Kagome-chan… eres increíble… - rió divertida Ukyo.

- Pero si en casa las usan… no sé porque no quisieron ponérselas para esta ocasión… -comentó desilusionada la mujer que aún trataba de espiar a su hijo con la muchachita y a un Ryota distraído jugando.

- Mou...Kagome-chan estoy segura de que ellos solo las usan para no herir tus sentimientos, Keishii me hizo prometerle que nunca le compraría una gorra con su nombre y mi hijo es menor que los tuyos amiga...- comentó Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Oigan...si ellos no actuaran como niños, Kagome no los seguiría tratando como tales...-apoyó Inuyasha a su mujer a pesar de que no estaba muy convencido del argumento.

- Pues espero por la salud de su "bebé" que no se le ocurra portarse como hombre con mi hija antes de tiempo...- masculló Ryoga.

En ese minuto una sonriente Ranko corrió hasta llegar donde sus padres.-¡Hola tíos! – sonrió saludando a Ukyo y Ryoga.- ¡Mira mamá, Shinichi-kun lo ganó para mi!- exclamó entusiasmada mostrándole el pequeño conejo de felpa a Akane.

- Está muy bonito, preciosa.- respondió sonriente Akane.- ¿Estas contenta?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

La niña se sonrojó levemente.- Etto hai... no tenía uno de estos...- balbuceó tratando de ignorar la mirada de su madre.

Inuyasha contuvo una carcajada.- Oe, Kagome... ¿no estarás pensando que ya perdiste a nuestro otro bebé?-

Kagome rió divertida. – Qué cosas dices… - comentó relajada. Era tan solo una niña. Además Ranma no la soltaría tan fácilmente. "_Puedo considerarme afortunada… él dijo que hasta los veinticinco no permitiría que alguien saliera con su hija…" _

- ¡Estás loco!… deja de decir estupideces… kuso… - espetó Ranma lanzándole una mirada asesina al hanyou. "_No puede ser… ella es muy pequeña… casi le lleva cinco años… y no me importa lo que digan, hasta los veinticinco no se lo permitiré.. ¡chikuso!.. aunque dudo que Shinichi piense como ese idiota… el muchacho solo la ve como su hermanita…¡eso es! No tengo por qué preocuparme…" _

Una pequeña discusión entre Hanako y Keishii, quienes se acercaban al lugar llamó la atención de todos.

- Shimatta... ¡Qué terco eres niño!...asúmelo, empatamos en todos los juegos.- ¿Por qué no admites que además de bonita, soy lista y buena para todos los juegos?- habló Hanako mirando con una sonrisa presumida a Keishii.

- ¡Eso lo admitiré el día que tú admitas lo apuesto, inteligente, fuerte y valiente que soy! – respondió sonriente el muchacho sin notar que ambos eran el objeto de atracción de las tres familias.

- Engreído, sigue soñando...- sonrió traviesamente la niña dándole un leve golpe con su gatito de felpa.- además a mi nunca va a gustarme un niño tan engreído como tú, Kei-baka.-

- Eso lo dices porque te da pena… - sonrió egocéntrico Keishii acercándose a la niña. – No creas que no te vi… hoy en dos ocasiones cuando me acerqué a ti te sonrojaste… ¡estas muerta conmigo¡admítelo! –

- ¿Crees que no vi tu cara cuando me miraste al llegar a la feria? El que está muerto por mí eres tú...- respondió Hanako sonriendo de igual forma.

- ¡Entonces por fin de dieron cuenta! – comentó Kagome sin poder evitarlo. – Yo lo sabía… ¡ambos se gustan! – espetó con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Keh! No digas esas cosas mujer...que no ves que los mocosos solo jugaban.- el hanyou ser acercó a los niños.- ¿Por qué estaban jugando, no?..- preguntó con un leve tic nervioso en el ojo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí tío! A mi no me interesan las niñas… - respondió el muchacho de la coleta fingiendo superioridad.

- Jeje… lo sospechaba… al muchacho solo le gusta entrenar… no creo que le interesen esos temas hasta unos cinco años más... – sonrió Ranma. – Es igual de terco que su padre.. ¡je! –

Akane sonrió, prefirió no decir nada.-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los animalitos de felpa?- preguntó tomando el juguete que su hijo tenía en sus manos.- ¡qué linda gatita! –

Ranko miró traviesamente a su hermano, antes de que éste pudiera abrir la boca, le respondió a su madre:- Hanako la ganó para Keishii...-

- ¡Eso fue porque no podía soportar que yo ganara uno para ella¡ella también tiene un gatito mírenlo! – espetó el ojiazul bastante sonrojado.

- Se parece mucho a ti… - comentó divertida Kagome. - ¿Lo elegiste tú Hanako? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Hai, pero no es por nada de lo que están pensando!...-exclamó Hanako bastante alterada.- Kuso... ¿tenías que abrir la boca no?...cobarde...-masculló la muchacha mirando con el ceño fruncido a Keishii.

Akane miró a su hijo y luego al animalito de felpa que tenía la muchacha entre sus brazos- ¡Hey!...mi hijo es mucho más guapo que eso...- rió alegremente acariciando el cabello del muchacho.

- Creo que allí viene Shinichi, Kagome… - comentó sonriente Ukyo al observar al pelinegro con un enorme perro de peluche color blanco.

El muchacho se acercó a su madre. – Konbanwa a todos… - saludó. – Traje esto para ti, oka-chan.. – sonrió entregándole el peluche.

- ¿Para mi¡Oh! gracias, es muy lindo… le pondré Inu-chan… - comentó sonriente abrazando efusivamente al muchacho que reía avergonzado.

- ¿Inu-chan?...¿por qué rayos le vas a colocar mi nombre? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando con el ceño fruncido a Kagome.- ¿Por que demonios tenías que traerle un perro?- reiteró dirigiéndose ahora a su hijo.

- ¡Porque se parecen! – comentó divertida la mujer soltando al muchacho del abrazo para luego acercarse a su esposo. – Se ven igual de tiernos… - comentó solo para él tomándolo de un brazo mientras guiñaba un ojo

- No se parece a mi...es más tiene la misma expresión que Mamoru cuando apareció de la mano con la hija de Ryoga...- comentó el hanyou sin poder evitar sonreír al recordar a su hijo.

- ¿Ya apareció el traidor? – preguntó Shinichi frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Y se volvió a escapar? Shimatta… - gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Traidor? – preguntó Akane mirando con curiosidad al muchacho.

- ¿Venía de la mano con Ryoko?- preguntó Hanako bastante sonrojada al recordar lo que había dicho que sería capaz de hacer si Mamoru se interesara por las chicas.

- Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas hermanita? – preguntó Izayoi interesada por saber el motivo del repentino rubor en la cara de la niña.

- Um...porque...porque... ¡Porque Mamoru no haría nunca algo así! – protestó Hanako.-¡Eso es imposible!-

- Me temo que sí… - respondió resignada Kagome. – Perdimos a nuestro Mamoru… - espetó mirando a su otro bebé.

- ¿Perderme?... ¿Por qué iba a perderme?...¡keh! mi sentido de la orientación es único.- habló Mamoru llegando al lugar acompañado de los hijos de Ryoga.- ¿Nee, Shinichi ya dejaste de jugar con tu espadita?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Traidor.. – protestó Shinichi mirándolo con resentimiento. – Prometiste que estaríamos juntos para todo… -

Inuyasha suspiró con resignación, definitivamente ese lado dramático su hijo lo había heredado de Kagome.

- Parece que sus hijos crecen rápido oji-san… - comentó sonriente Shigeru acercándose al medio demonio. De alguna forma esto lo beneficiaba, un guardaespaldas menos.

Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada al muchacho- Sí...demasiado rápido y eso no es siempre bueno...-

- ¿Traidor?...- preguntó algo confundido Mamoru.- ¿¡De qué demonios estas hablando!?..Nunca he roto esa promesa...baka..- masculló Mamoru bastante ofendido.

- ¿Y qué dices sobre lo que pasó hace unas horas¿te olvidaste que existía? – reclamó bastante enfadado el pelinegro.

- Disculpen… no quise entrometerme.. – intervino Ryoko bastante apenada acercándose a Mamoru.

- Iie...iie, tú no tienes la culpa de nada..-sonrió estúpidamente Mamoru.- Shinichi no sabe lo que dice, además él estaba entretenido acompañando a Ranko-chan, no entiendo porque está haciendo escándalo.- agregó mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a su hermano.

- Chikuso… jamás lo entenderías… sólo si te pusieras en mi lugar… - gruñó Shinichi volteando el rostro decidido a no seguir más con aquella conversación.

Hanako se acercó decidida hacia Mamoru, bruscamente lo jaló por sus cabellos hasta dejarlo casi a su altura.-¿Ella te gusta?...-murmuró para ser escuchada sólo por su hermano.

- Etto...yo...yo...no te importa- balbuceó totalmente rojo Mamoru.

La niña lo miró a los ojos, inmediatamente su rostro se sonrojó "_Kuso...no pienso abrazar a Keishii...me da vergüenza...maldición por qué abrí la boca..."_ pensó haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar que estaba siendo observada por toda su familia y amigos.

En ese momento se vislumbraron dos figuras en el horizonte. Las luz de las farolas permitió divisar el par de siluetas recortadas en la oscuridad. A paso lento y ceremonioso, las sombras caminaron.

-------------------------------

Media hora después…

- Como les decía… - habló Kuno parsimoniosamente sentado en el césped captando la atención de todos los presentes. – Desde que mi pequeño orgullo está en la escuela Furinkan su nombre está en boca de todos… ¡jeje! tenía que ser mi hijo… la perfección parece ser genética en mi familia… - comentó peinándose el cabello. – Es el rayo azul segundo de la escuela… - rió fingiéndose superior. Una gotita se asomo en la frente de los presentes. – Nabiki no pudo venir desafortunadamente… dijo que necesitaba tomar unas vacaciones de nosotros… no sé a qué se refería exactamente… pero todo sea por ver a mi diosa feliz… - agregó contento despeinando el cabello de la pequeña réplica de él que tenía a su lado.

- Es cierto… todas las chicas me persiguen… yo soy el más fuerte y valiente de todos aquellos plebeyos.. soy Kuno Tatewaki II y tengo diez años… – comentó haciendo gestos idénticos a su padre. – Por cierto… otou-sama… necesito cincuenta mil yenes… - inquirió el niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

- Por supuesto… aquí tienes hijo.. – asintió con naturalidad el ex rayo azul sacando de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes para luego entregárselos al niño.

Sonriendo nerviosamente, Akane habló:- A veces te pareces tanto a mi hermana, Tacchi...realmente no sabes cuanto.- tratando de contener una carcajada agregó.- pero también te pareces mucho a tu padre.-

- Sacó lo peor de los dos...- murmuró por lo bajó Inuyasha.

- Es entendible que tía Nabiki necesite vacaciones...- agregó Ranko en el mismo tono.

- Al menos tú no tienes que soportar su acoso...- frunció el ceño Hanako.

- No deberías hacerle caso… tan solo ignóralo.. – comentó divertida Izayoi.

- ¿Hablaban de mi…? Jeje… ya estoy acostumbrado… casi siempre suelo ser el tema de conversación de todas las personas que me rodean… - comentó egocéntricamente la réplica de Kuno acercándose a las chicas. – Iza-chan… Hanako-chan… Las invito a una cita… mañana al amanecer a las 5.39… les prometo que será el mejor día de su vida.. – rió tontamente colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de la más pequeña.

Inuyasha miró de reojo a sus hijos.- ¿Qué demonios están esperando para defender a su hermana?-

- ¡Keh¿Defenderla?...hablas como si no conocieras a tu hija, oyaji..- respondió Mamoru totalmente relajado.

- Es cierto… Hanako puede perfectamente contra él… y creo que contra otros tres más a la vez.. – comentó entre risas Shinichi.

Keishii se limitó a mirar con el ceño fruncido a su primo. Detestaba que se tomara ese tipo de confianzas con ella.

Hanako miró enfurecida a Tatewaki, con un brusco movimiento lo tomó por el brazo, acercándolo luego para aplicarle una llave que lo proyecto algunos metros lejos de ella.

- Temee...vuelve a acercarte a mi y te parto la cara...- gruñó mientras arreglaba su cabello, el cual se había desarreglado un poco luego de deshacerse de la molestia.

Kagome se acercó para ayudar a su hija. Complacida acarició los pequeños rulos que se formaban en las puntas del cabello azabache de la niña. – No tienes que enojarte tanto… ya sabes como es Tacchi-chan… o en todo caso hubieras dejado que Keishii lo hiciera por ti.. – comentó guiñándole un ojo mientras arreglaba su yukata.

Ranma se acercó a su primogénito que todavía miraba con odio a su primo. – ¿Qué pasó Keishii¿te molestó Tacchi otra vez? – comentó divertido sin entender la situación. – Tú sabes que eres mucho más fuerte… lo vencerías con los ojos cerrados.. –

Hanako miró a su madre con el ceño totalmente fruncido.- Sé defenderme sola...- pronunció casi arrastrando las palabras.- Nunca voy a pedirle ayuda, luego no pararía de burlarse de mi...- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane se acercó junto con Ranko hacia donde estaban Kagome y su hija menor.

- Nee, Hana-chan buen golpe...- comentó Ranko riendo traviesamente.

- Tu hija tiene razón Kagome, una mujer es perfectamente capaz de defenderse de cualquier peligro sola – afirmó Akane apoyando a Hanako.

- Lo sé, ella es muy fuerte… pero está tan bonita… no quiero que se ensucie la yukata.. – comentó Kagome totalmente aprehensiva todavía peinando los cabellos de la niña.

Keishii y Ranma estaban casi a un lado de ellas escuchando la conversación. Ranma se dirigió a ellas para conversar.

El muchachito de la coleta caminó algunos pasos y fijó su mirada en la jovencita. "_Yo podría defenderte de él y de otros que intenten acercarse a ti sin burlarme… después de todo somos... amigos… desde hace mucho tiempo… además… detesto que se acerquen a ti de esa forma… no sé por qué… pero aunque no quieras estaré a tu lado para evitarlo…" _

Ranma rió divertido con la conversación de las mujeres. – Es cierto lo que dice Akane… cuando íbamos a la preparatoria podía enfrentarse a casi todos los hombres de la Furinkan sin mi ayuda... –

Akane sonrió al recordar esa época.- Cierto, eso fue hasta que Ranma derrotó a Kuno, y era complicado pedirle ayuda al niño más engreído del mundo sin hacerlo sentirse superior...- afirmó mirando con una media sonrisa a su esposo.- Está bien que te defiendas sola Hanako-chan, pero estoy segura que Keishii estaría feliz de ayudarte...-

- Cierto porque tú le...- Ranko fue interrumpida por la mano de su madre que delicadamente se posó sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

La niña entendió el mensaje y guardo silencio, mirando aún algo molesta a su madre a pesar que esta ya había dejado de taparle la boca.

Mientras tanto Kuno trataba de levantar a su hijo que deliraba soñando que tenía su cita tan deseada con el par de diosas de cabello negro. Izayoi riendo divertida por las boberías que decía el chiquillo tomó la mano de su novio que sonreía divertido por las ocurrencias del pequeño monstruito.

Ryoga y Ukyo junto con Ryota conversaban entretenidos observando la misma escena.

Mamoru tomó la mano de Ryoko sonriendo levemente sonrojado. La chica entrecruzó sus dedos con los de él sonrosada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ante esta acción Shinichi con el ceño bastante fruncido optó por alejarse de ellos y caminar hacia donde estaba su madre y los demás. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo sonriendo orgulloso por su hijo.

Se acercó hasta Kagome, delicadamente la tomó de la mano.- Oe, onna...ya deja en paz a nuestra hija...¿vamos a ver los fuegos?- preguntó regalándole una seductora sonrisa.

- Está bien… - sonrió abiertamente la mujer de cabellos azabaches apretando levemente la mano de su compañero. – Vamos… - agregó lanzándole una mirada coqueta a su esposo mientras se alejaban un poco de las parejas.

En ese momento fuegos artificiales de diversos colores y formas comenzaron a inundar la templada noche en Tokyo.

Shinichi tomó la mano de Ranko y sonrió. - ¿Vienes conmigo a verlos?... creo que tus papás quieren estar a solas.. – mencionó lo último en el oído de la niña sonriendo divertido.

Ranko sonrió levemente sonrosada- Hai, y creo que Hana-chan y mi hermano quieren hablar...- respondió alegremente alejándose con el muchacho.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?...deberías invitar a tu esposa a ver los fuegos artificiales alejados de los demás...- sugirió Akane sonriéndole seductoramente a su esposo.

- Solo esperaba el momento más adecuado.. – sonrió Ranma tomando la mano de su esposa besándola levemente. - ¿Vamos a ver los fuegos? – propuso abriendo su antebrazo para que ella lo tomara.

Complacida tomó el brazo de su esposo.- Vamos...- respondió con dulzura la mujer dejándose llevar por su esposo.

Todos estaban en parejas observando el espectáculo que ofrecía la feria. Tatewaki II se acercó a Ryota para comentarle de sus hazañas y el otro muchachito se limitó a mirarlo de reojo con indiferencia.

Hanako y Keishii un poco incómodos se miraron de reojo. La situación que habían creado sus padres era un tanto tensa, pero no deseaban pelear, al menos no ese día. Disimuladamente y con lentitud ambos se acercaron entre sí.

Keishii se rascó la cabeza y miró a la chica. - Aunque no te guste vas a tener que verlos conmigo…¡ jeje! – comentó sonriente tratando de alivianar un poco la tensión. "_Tengo que decirle lo de Tatewaki… y que la ayudaré con cualquier otro que intente propasarse… pero no sé cómo… kuso…" _

- Sí...no tengo otra opción...- respondió Hanako mirándolo de reojo.- te gusta estar conmigo ¿ne?...- preguntó apoyando su espalda contra un gran árbol que estaba cerca de ellos.- realmente no me molesta...- murmuró algo sonrojada.

- Lo sé, porque te encanta estar conmigo.. – respondió el muchacho sacándole la lengua. Sonriendo complacido se sentó a un lado de la niña acomodando su espalda contra el tronco del cerezo. – Son muy bonitos.. – espetó contemplando el amplio cielo. - ¿Te gustan? –

La mirada de la chica se fijó en los destellos multicolores que invadían el cielo luego de cada estallido.- Hai...son bonitos...- respondió sonriente. Luego de unos segundos su mirada se desvió hacia el muchacho.- No contestaste mi pregunta...cobarde...-

- ¿Qué pregunta? – respondió fingiéndose distraído. La muchachita lo fulminó con la mirada. El jovencito tosió levemente nervioso. – etto.. tanto como me gusta practicar artes marciales… esa es mi respuesta – respondió Keishii levemente sonrojado. – Fue muy buena la llave que le aplicaste a Tacchi… - comentó entre risas tratando de desviar el tema.

Hanako se sonrojó notoriamente.- Um...a mi también...-murmuró casi para ella misma.- él se lo buscó, nunca he sido su amiga para que se tome esas confianzas...-

- Es cierto… pero él no entiende… es un bobo... – rió relajándose un poco. – Etto… si quieres puedo ayudarte con él… no me molestaría.. – agregó tratando de fingir naturalidad. Juntando valor miró de reojo a la chica. – Oe… ¿entonces no te interesa mi primo? – preguntó observándola atento.

La niña lo miró bastante sorprendida.- ¿Luego no me dirás que no puedo defenderme sola? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos bastante seria.- Por supuesto que no me interesa, pensé que me conocías...demo ¿por qué me preguntas algo así?-

- No… para nada… so.. ¿somos amigos, verdad? A pesar de que peleemos tanto.. – respondió Keishii. – Y podría ayudarte con cualquiera que intentara propasarse contigo… - agregó mirándola fijamente. – Etto.. y lo otro.. solo preguntaba por curiosidad ¡je!... es que no te imaginaba a ti con mi primo… son muy diferentes.. – sentenció.

Hanako hizo una evidente muestra de asco.- No tengo tan mal gusto...¿con quién me imaginas?...¿Contigo?...- comentó entre risas la muchachita ignorando el rubor que cubría el rostro de su amigo.

Keishii se sonrojó furiosamente. – No.. NO..no.. no lo decía por eso… a.. además.. ¡tú te imaginaste eso! debe ser porque lo quieres… - respondió notablemente nervioso. Su corazón latía tan apresurado que parecía querer huir de su pecho.

Hanako rió abiertamente.- Por eso me gusta estar contigo, me haces reir cuando te pones nervioso.- tímida y rápidamente depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico.- etto...es...eso...fue por lo que dije que haría si Mamoru...se interesaba...ya sabes...eso...- balbuceó totalmente roja.

El muchacho cayó hacia el otro costado totalmente en shock. Supuestamente solo debía abrazarlo por eso. Sus mejillas estaban furiosamente arreboladas y su cuerpo parecía no responder. – Ha.. Ha.. Hanako… - balbuceó apoyando un brazo en el suelo para no caer del todo. "_no… no me lo esperaba…demo… rayos.. parezco un tonto así… tengo que hacer algo…"_. Sentándose nuevamente la miró divertido, acercó su mano a la frente de la niña para tocarla. – ¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó.

- ¿Nani? – preguntó la chica tocando sus mejillas.-¿de qué hablas?-

- Etto… es que tú… es decir… no es parte de tu carácter actuar así…¿estas enferma? – preguntó sonriendo burlón.

- ¡Qué estás tratando de insinuar! – gritó Hanako apartándose del muchacho.- Idiota...ya ves como no se puede ser amable contigo...kuso...-

- ¡Qué quieres que haga si actúas de una forma y después cambias!...¡estas loca! – gruñó Keishii mirándola desafiante. - ¡No sé para que me ofrecí en ayudarte! Si ni pareces niña… ¡puedes defenderte sola¡Chikuso! –

- Claro que sé y ahora mismo te voy a demostrar que tan bien lo hago...- masculló Hanako mirándolo de forma amenazante.

La "pequeña" discusión atrajo la atención de Akane quien disimuladamente miró hacia donde estaban los niños.

- Nuestro hijo se parece mucho a ti...en todo...- comentó sin dejar de mirar la escena.

- Es cierto… y Hanako es una copia de Inuyasha en femenino… por cierto muy parecida a ti… - respondió divertido Ranma. - ¿Crees que acabarán como nosotros? – preguntó.

- ¿Estas insinuando que mi carácter es igual de agresivo que el de Inuyasha, Ranma? – preguntó la mujer ignorando totalmente la segunda pregunta de su esposo.- Piensa bien lo que vas a responder, de eso dependen ciertas cosas...ya sabes...- añadió mirándolo maliciosamente.

- Etto… solo bromeaba koishii… - respondió Ranma tomándola de la mano. – Sabes que a veces digo idioteces.. – agregó tratando de arreglar la situación.

Akane sonrió- Vas a tener que enseñarle a nuestro hijo que hay veces en que es mejor no hacer ciertos comentarios...o Hanako lo matará antes de que acaben como nosotros.- respondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma.

- Supongo que sí… pero es parte de la edad.. cuando sea adolescente será peor.. espero que Hanako tenga paciencia…– sonrió Ranma tomando la cintura de su mujer. – Te amo… - susurró besándola cerca de sus labios.

- Yo a ti...- respondió con un dulce tono de voz Akane. Se disponía a besar a su esposo cuando Inuyasha los interrumpió "educadamente".

- Oe...par de hentais, dejen eso para después o ¿no se han dado cuenta que mi princesa va a asesinar a su hijo? – preguntó el hanyou mirando bastante divertido como Keishii intentaba esquivar los furiosos ataques de su pequeñita.

Kagome apareció tras el sonriendo divertida. – Se llevan tan bien… a leguas se nota que se gustan… - comentó tomando el brazo de su compañero.

Inuyasha prefirió ignorar el comentario de su mujer. Estaba seguro que Keishii no sería capaz de acercarse a su princesa hasta dentro de muchos años más.

- Es probable, pero no voy a permitir que tu hija se robe a mi bebé aún...- habló Akane claramente bromeando e imitando la reacción que su amiga había tenido cuando vio a Mamoru con una chica.

- ¡Je! si nuestro hijo escuchara como lo llamaste se pondría furioso.. – comentó entre risas Ranma. – No creo que Keishii intente robarte a Hanako Inuyasha… vas a esperar mucho tiempo antes que eso suceda… lo conozco.. - intentó calmar al hanyou que gruñía con el ceño bastante fruncido por los comentarios de las mujeres.

- No se preocupen… de alguna forma u otra nuestras familias acabarán unidas.. – sonrió Kagome observando a lo lejos a Keishii con Hanako y después a Ranko con Shinichi. Luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño y prestó atención a Mamoru y Ryoko que estaban tomados de las manos. Exhaló un suspiro con bastante resignación.

- Mou...cambia esa cara Kagome-chan, no podemos quedarnos con ellos para siempre, piensa en lo feliz que serás cuando te den nietos.- afirmó una sonriente Akane.

Kagome frunció levemente el ceño. – Sí… y si es que nuestros hijos terminan juntos compartiremos los nietos… – respondió guiñándole un ojo a una Akane bastante deprimida con la idea. - Supongo que tendré que aceptar que mis bebés se irán algún día… - concluyó sonriendo un poco más animada.

Las dos parejas tomadas de las manos observaron sonriendo satisfechos a sus futuros sucesores.

Fin

Notas de las autoras

No tengo muchas cosas que decir xp, veamos el Tanabata del cual hablan Ranma y Akane es aquel capítulo del manga al que me referí la última vez que me tocó dejar a mi la nota.

Ah y no puedo olvidarlo ;) , la reacción de Shinichi al "abandono" de su hermano, es normal si consideras lo apegados que pueden llegar a ser dos gemelos y más aún dos tan especiales como ellos ;). Sobre Kagome prefiero no decir nada, "oka-chan" me da miedo xp aunque en cierta forma enferma entiendo su adoración por sus "pequeños" cachorritos xp.  
Hana-chan y Kei-baka (no es que no piense que es baka xp solo que me acostumbré a llamarlo así por culpa de Hanako xp, tanto tiempo metiendome en su cabeza provocó que se me pegara ese apodo para Keishii) creo que dejaron más que claro lo que les pasa cada vez que están cerca ;) es del tipo de relaciones en que pasas tanto tiempo con un amigo que finalmente no te das ni cuenta cuando comienza a convertirse en otra cosa ;)

Bueno, no me resta más que despedirme y agradecerles a nombre mío y de Sakura por acompañarnos nuevamente. Pronto comenzaremos a escribir otra serie de Inuyasha, y supongo que también de Ranma, definitivamente no queremos separarnos de ni uno de los dos ;)

Apreciamos sus comentarios y cada uno de ellos será respondido como siempre :) ¿saben donde tienen que apretar para enviar reviews no xp?

Besos

Freya

* * *

Palabras: 

Nee: Hey!  
Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma de dirigirse de una mujer a su esposo, es algo asi como querido.  
Gomen ne: Lo siento, discúlpame  
Demo: Pero  
Koishii: Amada, mi amor  
Haori: Los kimonos para los hombres están compuestos por 2 piezas, el Hakama (pantalón holgado,) y el Haori (saco amplio con un cordón)  
Etto: interjección de duda Uh, Um, ah xp  
Hai: Sí  
Nandemonai: No tiene importancia, no te preocupes, no es nada  
Oe: Oye, hey  
Mou: expresión de frustración algo Oh xp  
Na/ne: partícula utilizada para respuestas que requieren una afirmación, na para los hombres, ne para las mujeres  
Imouto: Hermana menor  
Arigato: gracias  
Kuso:mierda  
Baka: idiota  
Oyaji: Papá, pero dicho de manera algo irrespetuosa, casi como decir viejo xp  
Onee-chan: Hermana mayor  
Konbanwa: buenas noches  
Oji-san: tío  
Otou-chan: Papá  
Oka-chan: Mamá  
Shimatta: Maldición  
Iie: No  
Temee: es tú pero con un sentido despectivo y casi grosero xp  
Onna: mujer  
nani¿qué?  
hentai: Pervertido


End file.
